


Maps to Trouble

by heavenlygothicgirl



Category: Anastasia (1997), Disney - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BAMF Jim Hawkins, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more tags if i need them, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possible non-con, i try not to really be too much in that, loving dimitri, rough start, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygothicgirl/pseuds/heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: Jim isn't fitting in well at the academy, cue a kidnapping. Jim, now forced to help pirates find a new treasure lost to time, must navigate not only the perilous galaxy and figure out a new map, but must navigate his own heart and find the wind to fill his sails once again. Dimitri just so happens to be the captain that wants nothing more than Jim to chart his own course.





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9haharharley1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/gifts).



> hello, new fandom I am happily jumping on. I knew about this stuff when I was much younger but as an adult, I have found a new love for it and have been inspired to participate by nonother than 9haharharley1. check her fic Futuristic lovers out. it captured my heart and soul, making me need to write my own story. having lost my motivation to write for some time, this was a blessing and I am having so much fun writing this thing. I can't stop. so expect chapters posted regularly.

When Jim made it topside after the signal of land being called, he felt a huge grin grace his lips. The Montressor Spaceport was in full view and just an hour till they dock. It had been months since he’d been able to go home and now, he was only a few hours away with the next ship leaving for Montressor itself. He had gotten a week to go home after graduating the school part of the Academy and now he had just finished his first deployment of 6 months. One in a very long line of educational deployments before he could become an officer. He walked with purpose to help with the riggings to prepare to dock. It was easy for him to do it without even thinking thus he found himself daydreaming of when he will finally be able to go on adventures as a captain of his own crew. Where he can ultimately do something more than just fall in line and do training exercises. The most exciting thing that happened this deployment was when he got into a brawl with his peers to stop a hazing ritual. Of course, he got in trouble and not the hazers due to his track record. The kid he saved was thankful though. He sighed once he finished taking in the sails and made his way down to take his spot in the formation. An annoying tradition. It wasn’t like anyone was paying attention to how they looked while docking but there they were, standing in a fancy formation till they had to tie themselves to the pier. Amelia had assured him the fancy formations were only in the Academy stages of training but he was already over it. It was then, Morph decided to wake up in his pocket. He felt the little guy squirm and worried he might try something. He put his hand in the occupied pocket to stroke the little guy in an effort to keep him calm. It worked long enough till the whistle was blown, signifying it was time to tie the ship to the pier. Jim began working in his usual rhythm easily and without much effort, they were docked and ready to hear liberty call. Jim was making his way down to the sleeping area when Morph decided it was time to come out.

“Hey buddy, you sleep well?” they had been on a watch most of the night plus Morph managed to keep him company most of it till he passed out on his shoulder. Jim had placed him in his pocket, massaging the little blob occasionally when he got restless for the remainder of the night.

“Sleep well,” Morph answered back, his body shivering excitedly, ready to take on the day. Jim poked Morph affectionately to see him come apart in an exciting whirl and then come back together. The two entered their sleeping quarters, shared with a little more than a dozen other cadets, when Morph squeaked in surprise as Jim got tackled. With a grunt, Jim fell to the floor but easily rolled over to kick his assailant in the stomach. The guy was David, of course, and he knew his goons would be on him in seconds.

“Hawkins, you irritating piece of shit.” Jim manages to get in a crouching position but Peter and Dane managed to grab him from behind, slamming him back to his knees. “Don’t you know it’s time for your farewell beating.” David sneared at him. Jim blew his hair out of his face, rolling his eyes.

“I would rather not so how about you guys just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with your inferiority complexes.” Jim got a swift punch to the gut for that. Morph was floating high into the ceiling mumbling in fear and worry. Jim glared then looked up at Morph. “Hey buddy, mind doing the thing we talked about?” Morph gave a confused look but then turned into a lightbulb to show he understood. The trio of bullies looked up and Morph swooped down, turning into a floating hand to poke the two holding Jim in the eyes. The two dropped him and cried out in pain. Jim then threw himself at David, knocking him into the crates that were stacked in the corner. Jim then moved to grab his bag he packed in the early hours of the morning and high tailed it out of there. He figured they would come after him so he didn’t stop until he made it to the brow to step off the ship with the rest of the crew. It wasn’t until he was on land that he heard them yell after him. Jim didn’t spare them a glance, continuing down the pier to go figure out where his ship would be that would take him home for a month’s leave. He made it to the main street and asked a harbor employee if he knew where a ship headed for Montressor would be. The alien had pointed a sickly white finger, twice the size of Jim’s longest finger, in the direction of the east harbors.

“It will leave closer to the afternoon, so you have a few hours to wait.” Jim expressed his gratitude and made his way to the east harbor. It was a slow and leisurely walk there that he managed to kill about an hour out of four he would have to be waiting. The Spaceport was always busy and new with how often ships docked here, bringing new people and unique artifacts from other worlds. Therefore, he took his time to look and see what new trinkets and stories would be brought in with the spacers. He was envious, how adventurers and merchants seemed to have far more interesting lives then he did while in the military.

When he made it to the east side, he was already hungry and very thirsty. He had found a pub not too far from where his ship would be taking off from and sat at the bar. It only took four years since joining the Academy but he was finally of age to drink. However, he still got carded and given looks due to his young features. He would shrug it off and just be thankful when he is in his thirties, he would still look young and dare he say, attractive. He ordered a burger and water with a beer. He was thankfully left in peace while he just unwound and ate his fill. He had finished eating and was sipping on his beer when an older gentleman came and took the seat next to him. At first, Jim paid no mind but when he heard the man’s voice order rum, he couldn’t help but look. His hair was auburn and effortlessly styled while even just seeing the side of his face Jim thought he was an attractive man. When he turned to look at Jim with deep brown eyes, the man gave him a knowing look that made him roll his eyes in an attempt to save face.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man asked. Jim was taken aback.

“No, I am fine with my beer and I should probably head out anyway.” Jim was no stranger to getting picked up in a bar. He learned really fast that both men and women were appealing and that he himself was, for lack of a better word, a catch. However, this man looked to be trouble with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Just one, no ships are scheduled to depart for at least another hour.” Jim glanced at the clock and resisted the urge to groan in dismay. He himself had two hours still to kill. Relenting, Jim nodded to the man, allowing him to order another rum. “Name is Dimitri, what’s yours?” Jim gave Dimitri a once over before answering.

“Jim,” they shook hands briefly and a short silence overtook them while a different bartender then before gave Jim his drink, taking his empty beer bottle. He couldn’t help but notice the unsettling glint in the feline’s eyes. Jim picked up the small glass and took a large sip, feeling the burn all the way to his stomach. Morph had floated away after eating some of Jim’s food and came back to float around his glass. “No Morph, you can’t have this.” Morph giggled and turned into a straw in defiance. Jim took him out of the air immediately to stuff him in his pocket. Morph squirmed a bit before relaxing.

“What was that?” Dimitri had watched the entire exchange with a deep fascination. Jim was used to the fact people rarely see a Morph.

“He’s a Morph, he is a friend too.” Jim patted his pocket gently and Morph squeaked affectionately. Jim took another sip and began to feel a bit woozy. Sure, he didn’t drink much but he wasn’t this much of a lightweight. Jim shook his head making himself dizzy. The room started to spin as he fell back off the bar stool. Dimitri was there in an instant to catch him. Jim blinked past his fuzzy vision to see that he was now being carried out of the bar bridal style. He squirmed enough to make Dimitri lose his hold but when his feet hit the ground, his knees gave out. Jim groaned, now on the pavement right outside.

“Don’t move too much, you’ll just hurt yourself.” Morph made his way out of Jim’s pocket of his cadet uniform to see what was going on. When Dimitri reached for Jim again, Morph bit his hand with a growl. Dimitri flicked his wrist to dislodge the blob only for someone to come up and stuff Morph in a bag. Jim reached toward the black feline who had served him the drink.

“You drugged me.” Jim gasped out weakly. Dimitri sighed as if this was just as hard on him as it was for Jim. Dimitri picked Jim up again, causing another wave of dizziness to overtake him that made him blackout.

* * *

Jim awoke slowly to his surroundings. He was covered with a fluffy blanket and was on a rather comfy mattress. He forced himself to open his eyes against nausea that was sinking deep into his stomach due to the light. When he looked around, he saw he was clearly in a captain’s cabin. He was handcuffed to a four-poster bed actually. Jim yanked on his cuffs violently to try and make the polished wood break but it held firm. He growled angrily kicking at the comforter that was over him in a fit of frustration. He was satisfied when it fell to the floor. Jim huffed, he still needed to get out of here. He managed to get on his knees and tried to pull against the wood again. His wrists began to hurt when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned quickly to find Dimitri in the doorway holding a plate of food.

“Please don’t break my headboard. I paid good money for that.” Dimitri walked over, no longer looking like an average civilian. He wore a loose white shirt tucked into black leather pants and a green vest. It was the trench coat and pirate hat that made him give away his occupation. He placed the said hat on a dresser adjacent from where Jim was cuffed, followed by the jacket. He then pulls up a small chair from the corner by the door and holds out the plate of food with a flask of water. “You’ve been out for almost a full day, I’m sure you are hungry.” Jim scrunched his nose in distaste.

“Why did you kidnap me?” Dimitri raised a brow at him and shrugs.

“We needed a specifically qualified navigator.” Jim was just more confused.

“You could have easily found a more qualified person than me who was willing to work with dirty pirates.” He growled the last word, tempted to spit toward the man. Once upon a time he actually thought pirates were cool, but he was a naïve child reading books portraying them as adventurers. After his own quest to Treasure Planet, he learned real quick that those books were all lies.

“No reason to be so hostile. I’ll have you know I went to great lengths to make sure when I took you, it was with minimal violence and harm. Plus, there is only you who is this qualified.” Jim was fed up with these obscure answers.

“What do you want from me?” Dimitri stood up then and Jim flinched in anticipation of being hit. Dimitri just walked over to his desk at the back of his cabin surrounded by windows. Jim could see the galaxy from where he sat in vivid colors. Dimitri rifled through a desk and brought out a cube that looked to be made of silver and bronze. He brought it over and placed it next to Jim where he had also sat the food.

“This is probably another map a lot like the one Captain Flint had. We don’t know how to get into it and the legend goes that if you try and get it wrong the box encompasses you in darkness.” Jim wanted to kick the box away but resisted the urge of self-preservation. “Pirates from all over have heard of you, Jim. It wasn’t hard to find you and luckily for you, it's very rare to find maps like these. They are ancient and lost to time.” Jim felt a wave of panic creep over him for his mother. If pirates wanted to use him then they’d just head to Montressor, to the Benbow. Dimitri must have seen the fear in Jim’s eyes because he attempted to reach out and place a hand on Jim’s shoulder. Jim jerked away, hiding behind a wall of anger.

“I won’t help you or any other pirate. You can all get pulled into a black hole for all I care.” Jim did kick it this time onto the floor, almost tumbling the food with it but Dimitri caught it before it made a mess. Leaning back in his chair casually, Dimitri studied Jim silently making the younger man uncomfortable.

“You should eat.” Was all he said. Jim looked away, his hair falling into his face. It had been styled back when he left the ship but now it was a mess like before the Academy. “Fine, I won’t beg you to eat. You can go hungry.” Dimitri stood to leave but paused when he heard Jim’s stomach betray him with a growl. Jim bit his lip, embarrassment making his cheeks pink. Sighing, Jim turned back to Dimitri.

“Fine, I’ll eat…” he wouldn’t look at the man, even as he sat back down. He thought he’d get his hands back to feed himself however was shocked when he heard silverware hit the plate. Jim turned to look at the man with wide eyes when he was presented with a bite of food. He leaned back, away from the offending fork. “Uncuff me so I can eat,” Jim yelled. Dimitri let a chuckle escape his throat.

“To give you a chance to try and escape, no way.” Dimitri offered the bite again. Jim just pulled further away. “Get fed or starve.” His face was a mask of annoyance but Jim saw in his eyes he was enjoying toying with him. Despite better judgments, Jim took a bite as fast as he could to get it over with. Dimitri laughed at the display while Jim begrudgingly realized the food wasn’t half bad and he was hungrier than he realized. It was an ordeal for Jim being fed by his captor and Jim wondered why he wasn’t just stuffed in a brig rather than being cuffed in the captain’s quarters on his bed. When he finally finished the food, Dimitri got up to leave.

“You can’t just leave me here. What if I need to go to the bathroom or something?” pleading for basic privileges like this was demeaning but Jim kept a firm exterior of defiance. Dimitri looked down at him for a moment before speaking.

“Agree to help us and I’ll allow you free reign of my ship.” Jim was about to deny him again but he kept speaking. “You have my word, no one will harm you and you will get a cut of the treasure for your work and troubles. We will also drop you back off on Montressor.” Jim actually thought for a moment about his proposition. He could try and wait it out. The military would come looking for him soon since his mother would have no doubt already contacted someone that he was missing for not coming home. How long would that take though? Days? Weeks? Hopefully not months? It was a gamble and he wasn’t sure he was willing to take that bet.

“Alright, I’ll help you but know I don’t like it.” He couldn’t help making sure to clarify that. He didn’t like pirates and he wasn’t about to trust him just because he was acting nice. Dimitri kept a hold on his laughter, barely. Jim was cute when he acted defiant and he was sure the young man didn’t know that. He came back over to Jim and fished a key out of his pocket. Unlocking his cuffs, Jim rubbed his wrists, having bruises and scratches from his attempt to escape earlier.

“Are your wrists ok?” worry was laced in his tone for Jim but was brushed off by the man.

“Just leave me alone and I’ll work on the damn box.” Jim got up to grab the cube and began to fiddle with it. Dimitri left him to it. The little cube was not much larger than the sphere all those years ago. His finger traced the designs on each surface in fascination. When his fingers followed one design in a certain direction though, the line he made had a soft glow that faded in seconds. Jim did it again but when he went a different way on the design it stopped. Jim began tracing lines cautiously, remembering Dimitri telling him of the dangers if he did it wrong. He spent a while on the cube when he was struck by a sudden thought. “Where the hell is Morph?” He yelled at himself. Stuffing the cube in his pant pocket, he dashed out onto the main deck and ran right into the black jaguar man from earlier. He looked to Jim then up to where Jim saw Dimitri was steering. He turned to the pirate captain with a glare. “Where is Morph?” Dimitri looked at him then to the cat behind him. Jim watched the guy reach for a bag on his belt. When he opened it, out flew Morph in a scared tizzy. When he saw Jim, he floated over desperately and nuzzled into his neck, chirping erratically. Jim soothed him the best he could but knew Morph was going to be tense for a while, he never did well caged too long.

“Is he ok?” the panther asked. Jim glared at the guy.

“Don’t you ever put him in something so small again.” He all but yelled in his face. The panther growled at Jim’s disrespect and looked ready to pounce when Dimitri came up in front of Jim.

“Bagheera, please try and understand he was simply worried for his friend.” Dimitri held his hand up to placate the feline. With a grunt, Bagheera calmed down and stalked off. Dimitri then turned to Jim. “I apologize for having him kept in a bag this whole time but when we had let him out, he tried to poke everyone’s eyes out and pied Bagheera in the face.” Jim snorted at that causing Morph to perk up ever so slightly knowing Jim was proud of him. “Also, please don’t disrespect my first mate like that again.” His tone was a matter of fact with no room for debate but Jim just brushed him off.

“As long as no one hurts Morph again.” He walked over to the railing of the ship and began a climb for the bird’s nest that he noticed was empty. He decided this would be his spot for now and he set back to work on the cube while Morph stuck to him like glue, needing to cuddle to his neck.


	2. The Heart Is The Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try my darnedest to make chapters at least a weekly-ish thing, give or take a few days. I'm also gonna go ahead and say that I appreciate all the writers who have added to this lovely pairing and hope to add a quality work for those of you who like this just as much as I do. I hope you like this chapter 9haharharley1, and I'll actually be hopping back over to your story again for a reboot of inspiration lol, rereading from beginning.

“I don’t know Morph, this doesn’t make any sense, the designs just don’t mesh.” Morph had calmed down a couple of hours ago and Jim knew it was about time to go to bed but he had a couple of reasons for staying up here. The first being he was still, for all intents and purposes, brooding. Second, he wasn’t sure where he was to sleep, he didn’t trust anyone on the ship. The crow’s nest was small and if he was going to try and lay down and sleep, he would have to curl around the flag pole. Looking up at the flag they flew, he noticed it wasn’t the usual jolly roger. It was instead the usual alien skull but it had a lot of colors on it signifying planets and the lines were like course lines on a map. It was almost pretty. Jim was startled out of his inspection by the sounds of someone coming to the crow’s nest. It was none other than the captain of this pirate ship. Jim rolled his eyes as the man jumps into the small area to sit slightly across from the young man so that the flag pole doesn’t obstruct his view.

“Are you planning on sleeping up here tonight?” he sounded nonchalant but that didn’t help keep Jim calm. He’s been on edge ever since waking up on a pirate ship, being made to work with pirates again. His mom will be distraught, and now he is paranoid of more pirates coming after him if they find more of these damn maps. “What’s got you so stressed?” Jim almost tackled the man to beat him but kept himself calm. He would not throw the first punch and start a fight.

“Gee I don’t know, maybe because I have been kidnapped again by pirates and now because I found Treasure Planet, I have pirates from all over who know about me. They could come after my mother or friends to get to me and I can’t be there all the time to protect them. Other than that, I am just happy as can be.” Dimitri actually looked away almost looking guilty. Jim nearly felt bad for yelling at him, nearly.

“Look, my crew and I, we aren’t your usual pirates. We are more of… adventurers who occasionally do some stealing like pirates because we don’t always have enough money for food. We usually try to stay under the radar.” Jim looked down at the cube in thought. They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

“Even if that’s true, it doesn’t change the fact that pirates will come after me now if they find more of these maps. The people I love are in danger.” Dimitri didn’t know what to say to that.

“That shouldn’t happen often if at all really. It was a fluke we found this possible map. As I said, these things are rare if nonexistent now.” Jim bit his lip. His anxiety is actually starting to calm down with that in mind. Did he trust Dimitri? No, but he was starting to think he wasn’t evil incarnate just because he was a pirate or at least kind of a pirate. “I thought you’d be different from the story of you finding Treasure Planet. I never would have thought you would be in the Academy. I thought you would be a pirate or on a merchant's vessel.” Jim laughed at that. If someone told him when he was sixteen that he would be a cadet he would have laughed in their face.

“My mother was so proud when she saw me in my uniform.” He remembers that day vividly still. It was the first time in a long time he felt that his mom wasn’t afraid for his future.

_You got the makings of greatness in you, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course! Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes, you'll get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of! And... well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off you that day._

He felt like his sails have been rather empty of wind as of late. He had pictured so much more adventure when he entered the Academy. He thought he would make friends because of comradery that he thought the military was built off of. But here he was, the only one he’s had by his side was Morph. Looking after him just like Silver asked him to. He was stuck and he didn’t know how to sail his course without any idea of where he wanted to go.

“Do you like the Academy?” It was an innocent question but for Jim, it was too much. His walls started to crumble just a little bit that Dimitri was able to see the amount of distress the young man was in. He wasn’t just angry, he was miserable. He was going to try and comfort him but Jim spoke, clearing his throat.

“It’s not what I thought it would be.” Jim picked up the cube again and studied it to distract himself. Dimitri watched him closely as Morph petted Jim along his neck in comfort. Dimitri figured he had encroached enough and got up to leave. Before he climbed out though, he addressed Jim.

“You can have my cabin tonight. I am taking the night watch since one of my men has fallen ill.” Jim looked up in surprise, he had forgotten he was there in his attempts to stay calm against the storm of thoughts going on in his head. He was, on impulse, going to refuse but he thought better of it.

“Alright, for tonight.” Jim wondered if he would be sleeping with the crew tomorrow, but he was appreciative of the privacy tonight till he found a way to settle in on the ship. He followed Dimitri down and headed to the cabin.

“Sleep well, Jim.” Dimitri bids him goodnight and Jim couldn’t help the smile. No matter how standoffish he was, Dimitri never lashed out or yelled. While Jim settled in for the night Dimitri took the helm from one of his subordinates. He was given peace and quiet for all of a few minutes before he felt the presence of a predator slink up behind him.

“You are very gentle with the boy.” Bagheera rumbled, settling in beside his captain, a picture of polite composure. Dimitri groaned.

“We don’t kidnap people and so yes, this is very awkward for me. I figured it would be best for everyone if I took a softer approach.” Bagheera stood next to his captain, not looking at him, but Dimitri knew he was being watched with that sixth sense of his.

“How long will you coddle him? The men are worried you’ll let him go.” Dimitri shook his head.

“They don’t need to worry about that. We have our plan of finding this treasure and even if Jim fights us every step of the way, we will find it.” Bagheera knew his captain would keep his word, so his job would be to make sure the men stayed in line. He was the fear to their captain’s mercy after all.

“He almost started a fight with me. Why did you defend him?” he knew Bagheera was not pleased about that. He always made sure to put people in their place if they overstepped him or his first mate, but Jim…

“I let it slide this once. We had kidnapped him and his friend Morph so he was agitated. I won’t let him do it again.” Bagheera only nods but the way his tail twitched; Dimitri knew he’d have to prove it to the big cat. For the rest of the night, he was left alone to steer his ship, _Anastasia_.

* * *

Jim stirred awake with Morph pulling on his hair. He swatted him away, curling tighter underneath the comforter. When Morph tried again, he was coherent enough to sense someone else was in the room. He got up on his elbows, looking around the room to find Dimitri bent over charts at his desk. Jim got up, shirtless and without shoes, to go and see what the man was doing.

“Do you have a course in mind?” Jim asked. He hadn’t figured out the map yet so he figured it had to be something for supplies. Dimitri bit the pencil he held in his hand in thought before answering.

“We couldn’t stay at the spaceport for long. We will need to dock in a few days to pick up supplies but don’t get any ideas.” Jim smirked at the captain while he continued to chart possible courses. “Plus, my cook needs medicine we don’t have.” Jim sobered at that.

“How bad is it?” he couldn’t help but pry.

“He is confined to bed rest. We have a doctor but she never did finish school so she isn’t a miracle worker. She knows what meds we need though and she assured us if used in time, our cook will recover.” Jim watch Dimitri work and noticed how tired he looked.

“You didn’t sleep last night.” Dimitri looked at Jim with a cheeky grin letting Jim know he actually said that out loud. He looked away crossing his arms.

“You worried about me now?” Dimitri moved towards Jim causing the other man to back away a few paces to keep his personal space.

“No, just wanted to let you know you look like shit and smell like it too.” Dimitri leaned against his desk.

“You wound me Jim, and here I thought we were finally becoming friends.” Jim scoffed.

“The day I become friends with you is the day we find the edge of the universe,” Dimitri smirked as if to say he accepts that challenge. Jim turned around to stomp over to where he tossed his cadet uniform shirt last night only to find it missing, his uniform shoes too. “Where are my clothes?” Jim put his hands on his hips expectantly and Dimitri took his time to answer.

“Couldn’t have you strutting around in your uniform so I may have gotten rid of them. The pants will go missing too when you take them off.” Dimitri motioned to the dresser adjacent to the bed. “The stuff that was in your bag is in there along with another change of clothes.” Jim opened one of the drawers to find the usual clothes he wore off duty and a spare set he had never seen before that looked similar to Dimitri’s clothes. He took out his clothes and went to the bathroom. Dimitri followed him with his eyes making Jim quicken his pace to shut the door. Once inside he took a few calming breaths. _Why is he getting to me?_ Jim rarely felt nervous and yet just having Dimitri study him the way he does with his eyes makes him feel vulnerable. It annoyed him to no end causing him to bristle constantly at the older man. He huffed at himself and began to dress but stopped once he finally noticed the shower. A luxury on a ship he couldn’t help but decide to use it. He also hoped he would spite the damned captain in some way but doubted it. Turning the water on, he was pleased to feel it turn hot almost instantaneously. He was about to get in when Morph forced his way in through the keyhole of the door. Before Jim could say anything, the little blob was already in the shower chattering to himself happily. Jim merely laughed at the cute blob and joined him. The two soaked up the heat and Jim only started actually cleaning himself when his skin got uncomfortably hot. Once finished he turns off the water to get ready for real this time. Morph hands him a towel that was folded on a rack. When they finally left the bathroom, clothed and more relaxed then they have been since being kidnapped, Jim saw that Dimitri had fallen asleep on the bed. He goes over, mainly to grab the cube but couldn’t help but stare. His face looked troubled in his sleep. He wondered if he was having a nightmare or if he was really that stressed out right now. Morph looked between Jim and Dimitri in an innocent fascination. Then he took the form of a mini Dimitri. That caught Jim’s attention and he looked at the mini Dimitri expectantly.

“And what do you think you are doing?” Morph made his mini Dimitri form have eyes turned into hearts while he looked at Jim. Jim scrunched up his nose in distaste. “You are way off your game Morphy. Don’t do that again.” Jim turns away from the sleeping figure and a now normal looking Morph to head outside and retrieve some food. The ship was already in full swing of daily activity and upkeep, while Jim did his best to stay out of everyone’s way. When he got to the galley, he noticed no food was out even though he knew it was still a meal hour. He looked around till he found a crew member.

“Ah, the new navigator. How have you settled so far?” the woman had wild red hair that framed her round face, making it look smaller than it actually was. “My name is Merida, nice to finally meet ya, Jim.” Jim shook her pro-offered hand with a sincere smile. She was as open and honest as it got if you asked him.

“I’m still settling as it were, was trying to find some food.” She nodded sagely as if this was a dire quest of enlightenment.

“Such a shame it is to have a cook go out of commission. We all had to scrounge around for edible food to just grab and go but I’m still hungry.” Merida looked absolutely pitiful and Jim couldn’t help but want to assist her.

“I know my way around a kitchen if you wouldn’t mind helping me a bit. I could get something prepared for the crew while I’m at it.” If there was one thing his mother taught him was that no one deserved to go hungry if one could help it. Merida perked up instantly and grabbed his arm desperately.

“You mean that? Oh, Jim, you are a lifesaver. Just say the word and I’ll do it.” With that, Jim and Merida set to work cooking breakfast to fill an entire crew. It took a couple more hours then he had expected but he didn’t really know where everything was stored so there was a lot of searching for things. As they cooked, more and more crew members started filing into the galley to figure out what that lovely smell was. Once he was finished, he figured he had the whole crew down there ready for a meal and seemed to be waiting on his go-ahead. When Merida brought out the last of the prepared food, he nodded his approval for everyone to make themselves a plate. He and Merida grabbed their own before everyone else and watched as one by one, the tables were filled and it seemed everyone loved Jim’s cooking. He was startled momentarily when Bagheera sat down next to Merida. He looked to Jim after eating a few bites of his late breakfast.

“You did well, would you be willing to cook meals till our cook got better?” Bagheera began eating again while he waited for Jim to answer. he looked as if he had just asked Jim about the weather instead of offering him a job on a pirate ship that had kidnapped him just yesterday.

“Oh yea, please do and if anyone isn’t busy while you cook, we can send people down to help and of course we will all help clean since you have your own job to do.” Jim raised a brow at the two who were now looking at him expectantly. He sighed, figuring he would agree if only to make sure he himself got quality food while he was stuck on this pirate ship. He nods in agreement and Merida does a cheer then grabs her cup of mead. She yells out to the crew to get their attention. “A toast to Jim, our new cook till Kronk gets better.” Everyone lifted up their glasses to toast Jim. He didn’t know what to do with all this praise and decided to just duck his head and eat quickly before anyone notices that he was blushing at the loud praise.


	3. A Fluke in Rum

Jim was finishing up lunch preparations when his space was invaded by the captain.

“So, you have decided to be our cook? Will you be after my job too?” Dimitri was all teasing and smirk when he leaned against the counter Jim was bringing food out to. He was thinking about ignoring him but faltered in steps when Dimitri decided to compliment him. “Bagheera brought me some of your food and its good. I am honored to have you as our temporary cook. My crew is spoiled with Kronk’s cooking skills.” Dimitri grabbed one of the fruits out of a bowl and began snacking. He didn’t mean to but Jim found himself smiling honestly at Dimitri. This did not go unnoticed by the older man, whose chest warmed considerably to see such an honest expression when Jim has been hostile since he awoke yesterday.

“You have a very different array of crew members,” Jim observed many of them in a very short time. The galley was busy with people more often than not and with them helping him not only prepare the meals but also cleaning up afterward, he has gotten to know them. “Are you sure you guys are pirates?” Jim was beyond confused at the moment. One cannot be mean to such open individuals as the ones that make up a majority of Dimitri’s crew. Dimitri looked to be contemplating Jim’s words before he answered, the meal fully ready and crew members coming down.

“Everyone here has a story that brought them to my crew. None of them are particularly violent or mean but they all are very capable to survive among the most vicious pirates.” Dimitri grabs a plate and begins to serve himself and Jim does the same, curiosity piqued. When they sat down to eat, Dimitri chose a table in the far corner for privacy.

“You mean to tell me Merida or Cinderella are capable of killing and maiming.” Dimitri scrunches up his nose as if such violent behavior made him sick. Dimitri ate a few bites before explaining further.

“Would they kill? Yes, if the situation made it the best and/or the only alternative. Would they maim people?” Dimitri drank some rum from his glass while he looked at the two women they were discussing. As if finally finding the answer from observing them, Dimitri shook his head. “Not for the sake of it, no. like I said, we prefer staying under the radar and finding adventure where ever the stars may take us.” Jim scanned the whole room now filled with the entire crew and something clicked in him. Why did things start feeling so right all of a sudden? Jim pulled out the cube that he had taken a break from since this morning. It gleamed dimly in his hands as he turned it over and over. He looked up at Dimitri who was watching him, there seemed to be an understanding between them without words. As if Dimitri knew Jim would embrace his situation for now. Jim saw Dimitri as being grateful for his decision. They didn’t speak during the rest of their meal, no one joined them, it was as if they were on their own planet in each other’s company and it was comfortable for them. When Jim finished his meal, he took his dishes to the back, being followed by a lion-man and a small dragon-like creature. They have volunteered to help with clean up. Jim left them to do most of it, he needed to be doing something that preoccupied his mind more than clean up. His thoughts swirled uncomfortably about his situation. When he thought about everything thus far, it hasn’t really been bad. Everyone was kind and open to him while he has been standoffish and distrustful. Yet, when he thinks about his time in the Academy, it has not been a good experience so far due to the assholes and politics that infect the chain of command from top to bottom. Morph comes up to his face, nuzzling him with a purr on his cheek. he made his way top side so that he could have some time to himself.

“I’m ok Morph, just thinking too much.” Morph chirped worriedly but sat on top of his head, petting Jim in concern. Jim let him be and sat on the railing of the ship, letting his legs dangle overboard while he tried again on the cube.

* * *

He was ready to throw the damn thing when Cinderella came up to him hours later.

“Sorry to bother you Jim but it is about time to prepare dinner.” She was polite but Jim had seen her temper today which made him respect the doctor. Someone had done something stupid for the sake of boredom and gotten hurt. She chewed them out thoroughly for stupidity and causing her to waste supplies on an injury that could have been prevented. Jim smiles at her, happy to forget about the cube long enough to make dinner.

“It’s ok Cinderella. I need to take a break anyway before I lose my mind.” Morph comes up by his head and turns into Jim with a bird popping in and out of his head to signify crazy. He bops the little guy on the head for his display. Cinderella giggles at them both and says she will be down after checking on Kronk to help cook. Jim goes down to the galley not noticing the eyes of his captain was following him. Bagheera was driving but noticed his captain’s display.

“You seem rather attached to the boy.” Dimitri bristles.

“I barely know him. I am just watching him to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” Bagheera chuckled.

“You worried he will be a target for Merida’s next practice session?” Dimitri hoped the boy knew better than to try flirting with the woman. Her fierce independence was a danger to one’s life sometimes.

“You haven’t been as cold as I thought you’d be to him. Have you gone soft on him too Bagheera?” Dimitri teased the cat, causing his ears to perk then fall back against his skull.

“I am not soft; I just merely am impressed he has made himself so useful. If you haven’t noticed, the crew has already warmed up to him.” Dimitri had noticed and it made him pleased. He wondered if Jim was just as happy to be so welcomed. “You know, I am sure if we weren’t pirates, he would probably join our crew.” Dimitri whipped his head so fast to look at the feline his neck cracked.

“What are you implying?” Bagheera shrugged endless amounts of secrets held in his emerald eyes.

“Merely stating a fact. Too bad we never did try being a merchant vessel on the side.” Dimitri shouldn’t be thinking over that option as much as he was but if Jim would join his crew just by changing occupation… he shook his head quickly. Why should he care so much if Jim stayed or not? He knew this would be a temporary situation yet when he looked at Jim while he defied him tooth and nail or when Jim gave him a real smile something just felt right inside. He was cute when he thought he was intimidating and he was the most beautiful thing for one smile that lit up the room for him. Bagheera watched all of this play out on his captain’s face. He was never good at poker among friends and Bagheera wondered how long it would take till his captain knew what was actually going on. Dimitri decided he would occupy himself away from Bagheera but stupidly went down to the galley. He didn’t see Jim immediately. It was just Cinderella and Kiara cooking food. They looked at him then shared a look that made Dimitri contemplate running them off but just turned the corner to the supply area. He almost ran right over Jim, having to grab him, to stop him from falling from the impact. He was carrying an array of spices and Jim just blinked in surprise for a moment.

“What are you doing here?” the captain just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

“Do you need help down here?” He did a mental facepalm. He has cooked enough times in his life to count on one hand and here he was trying to help out in the galley. Jim raised a brow at the man but shrugged it off.

“Help me chop vegetables. The girls are already cooking the meats.” Jim lead Dimitri over to a clean section of the counter and took a few vegetables to chop. Dimitri followed suit, studying Jim’s movements for a moment to try and copy. He was slow and the chops didn’t look near as nice as Jim’s but he managed to get them close. Jim watched when he finished his bunch of vegetables and leaned over to help Dimitri. He took the hand that was holding the knife and angled it so it wouldn’t chop straight down. Dimitri berated himself for liking the proximity even if it was only for a few seconds. “Angle the knife like that and it will be easier. Also, just make sure the pieces are at least bite-sized, it doesn’t need to look pretty.” Dimitri finished his bunch a little later and he noticed when he brought the vegetables to Jim, the girls have been eyeing him and Jim a bit too openly for his liking. He settled them with a glare he only used when disciplining his crew. They turned back around quickly, knowing their captain rarely used said glare. Jim looked up at Dimitri. “All we need to do now is wait for everything to cook before we put them on serving dishes.” Jim knew the girls would keep a careful eye on the cooking food so he went over to a table and pulled out the cube. Dimitri saw the stress build instantly on Jim’s face.

“Have a drink.” Dimitri had gotten a bottle of rum and set it in front of the young man. Jim looked at the bottle and decided why not. He took a swig but then had a thought.

“You didn’t drug this did you?” he smirked at Dimitri who just grinned wickedly.

“Don’t worry, I don’t make a habit of drugging people and cuffing them in bed with me.” Jim was in the middle of taking another gulp but nearly choked at Dimitri’s joke. Dimitri just laughed and patted Jim’s back. He was blushing profusely at the suggestiveness in Dimitri’s tone. Said man finally sat opposite of Jim and took a sip of the rum. They sat in companionable silence, Dimitri letting Jim drink most of the alcohol causing him to get drunk by the time the food should be served. Dimitri had let Jim sit in the corner while he, Cinderella and Kiara prepared dinner to be served. Dinner was livelier than the other meals and that was saying something. Stories were being reenacted and music was being played. Jim watched from the sidelines enthralled by the cacophony of sounds and sights everyone was making. Morph was even bouncing along to the beat of drums that someone decided to play. He went to take another gulp of rum but found it empty. He sighed at himself than couldn’t help grabbing at the cube clumsily. He was drunk, drunker then he’s ever been that things were moving that shouldn’t be. Like the designs on the cube for instance. Jim blinked, confused in his drunken haze. Each design was going in a particular direction with the faintest of lines showing the direction. These lines would branch off but Jim saw that one set of lines made its way around the entire cube. He took his fumbling fingers and managed to trace the pattern with great concentration. He was pleased to see the soft golden glow and once he finished the design around the cube, he felt a slight movement and he’s sure he should have heard a click.

“Everyone shut up!” he didn’t mean to sound mean about it but everyone froze. It was silent as a graveyard in the galley. Dimitri came over and saw that Jim was messing with the cube. Everyone began to stare in curiosity as Jim began to find where the clicking came from. When one side of the cube gave way to be moved around, he grinned to himself. He turned it a few times and heard the click this time. He felt around till another side gave way and he began reshaping the cube till it created one coherent design across the entire cube. When the cube made one last click it began to glow so brightly that the room was awash in golden light. Jim held the cube until it began to levitate into his field of vision. Clicking sounds filled the air till the cube itself came apart like a flower opens up its petals to reveal a pendant. Jim’s mouth hung open while everyone else just stared in awe. Jim went to grab for the pendent but a ray of blue light shot toward his eyes. It was uncomfortable at first but it only lasted a few seconds. When the blue light went out the remnants of the cube fell to the floor in pieces. Jim just barely caught the pendant before it fell. Everyone was speechless when Jim turned to them, sobered up enough by the light display to form thoughts. Dimitri spoke first.

“What is that Jim?” Morph flutters over and begins examining the thing. Jim too looked it over and saw it looked like a galactic compass but an ancient one. He turned it over and over. It was as large as his palm but no thicker than an inch. It was odd and Jim started pressing the buttons he found on the sides but nothing happened. He groaned pathetically.

“It looks like a compass but I think I’ll be doing another puzzle to get it to work.” He nearly pouted at it all. He was drunk for goodness sake and he figured it out on a fluke of finally noticing the faint optical illusion. He looked at the compass, defeated but Dimitri refused to let Jim give up now.

“You have this Jim; you are the smartest sailor I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. You’ll figure it out in due time and until you do, we will all be here cheering you on.” Jim looked up at him then at the crew who started the party again with a toast to him for the second time that day. Jim was absolutely awestruck. Dimitri massaged the shoulder his hand was resting on and Jim leaned into the touch without realizing. Morph turned into a display of mini fireworks and came back to himself to nuzzle not just Jim but Dimitri too. Jim put the compass in his pocket and decided to join in on the party that had somehow turned into a celebration about him.


	4. Explosive Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late posting. between moving and final homework assignments for my professors, I was all over the place with very little rest time. I'll be sure to post something else this weekend as well since everything is mostly settled. also, this is extra long so be pleased! lol

Jim had been on the ship _Anastasia_ for four days since he first woke up. He hadn’t realized the days had passed so quickly till they made preparations to dock one morning. He had been moved down to where the rest of the crew slept despite Dimitri’s attempts otherwise. Jim couldn’t help but wonder why Dimitri kept making excuses but decided to just move his stuff without asking and began sleeping in a hammock with the other crew members by the end of his third day. They were all a rowdy bunch, tending to talk to one another till they fell asleep mid-conversation. Merida was no stranger to starting pillow wars. Jim uses the term war for a good reason, for she turns the whole berthing area into a battlefield. Jim had participated in all three of them. The first one ending with Merida making Kovu call mercy. The second one was stopped by Bagheera coming down, saying they were all making too much racket so late in the night and did an actual roar of anger. Jim had never seen adults run to their hammocks like scared children before. He was sadly one of them when he heard the roar by the usually quiet feline. The third was ended when he managed to pin Merida to the ground with three others ready to assault her with pillows if she didn’t yield. Jim, helping everyone prepare to dock with a smile from the memories, couldn’t help the guilt that filled him making it hard to breathe. He shouldn’t be having fun, he was kidnapped. He should be trying to get home, to his mother who was no doubt worried sick.

“Bring in the sails,” Dimitri called out forcefully, one of the few times he’s given orders. Jim realized Dimitri tended to keep his ship running smoothly but laid back. He only raised his voice when calling out orders or if someone did something reckless. Bagheera was a different story. The crew seemed to love and trust him but he was certainly a character. He had a habit of sneaking up on people, listening to their conversations and, if it was something they didn’t want him to hear, the others would go pale as they waited till the person he was behind realized it. Jim was sure Bagheera did it merely to troll his subordinates but Jim wouldn’t call him out on it. He realized the amount of mercy he was given for the blatant attitude and disrespect he showed Bagheera when they first met. Bagheera rarely lost his temper but when he did, one would think he was going to eat you. Jim has felt those endless emerald eyes bore into his own and he couldn’t look too long for fear of becoming lost in a void.

“If you were my pray, you’d be dead as soon as you blinked.” The tone in his voice was bone-chilling and Jim decided to be on Bagheera’s good side no matter what. The feline had a soft spot for Morph though which gave Jim some comfort. They had just pulled up to the pier and Jim faltered in his steps to help them tie up the ship. If he didn’t try to escape, does that mean he wants to stay? Jim’s heart skipped a beat. He was having the time of his life once he opened up to the crew. He had never had so much fun in the Academy, nor has he felt so free. No formations, no military traditions to abide by and no uniforms. He could do as he wished as long as work was done and even if someone was higher up the chain on this ship, everyone was still an equal when it counted. He shouldn’t feel like he belonged but damn him, he was starting to like being here. He shoved these feeling deep within himself and focused on one thing to keep him grounded. How much his mother had to be worried about him and the fact that if he chose this life, he could never go back home or return to the military. He would be a pirate, running for the rest of his life. He grits his teeth, nearly jumping to the mast when Dimitri spoke in his ear.

“Daydreaming, are we?” Dimitri saw the barely concealed jump and coughed back a laugh. Jim turned to glare at him but it was weakened when their eyes met. His hair was being ruffled by the wind and the sun of this planet was illuminating Dimitri’s eyes from a deep brown to a radiant auburn, like embers. Dimitri’s face softened as he stared into the endless blue of Jim’s eyes. They shone so brightly and endless he swore they held every ocean in the galaxy. It was Bagheera who startled them away from each other.

“The ship is moored and the crew awaits your orders.” Dimitri cleared his throat, adjusting his trench coat he had resting on his shoulders. It made him look broader than he was. He turned from his first mate to his crew.

“You have your lists of supplies we need. We have the money so no stealing and do not draw attention to yourselves. You have three days in port then meet back here. Is that clear?” a chorus of aye, aye captain erupted and the crew departed so quickly Jim swore he felt a gust of wind blow-by.

“You ready to depart?” Bagheera snuck up on Jim making him whirl around to face the big cat man. He raised a brow in question, figuring they’d keep him on the ship. Dimitri came up beside Jim, his trench coat being left behind to not draw attention. His clothes were as plain as when he first saw him in the bar, keeping with dull earth tones and a faded pair of cargo pants.

“We three will be picking up the medicine and coming straight back for the night.” Dimitri didn’t seem too pleased by this but Bagheera eyed his captain to make sure he wasn’t going to get any ideas. Dimitri was the picture of a disgruntled child told he had to go to bed early. Jim laughed openly causing the two older gentlemen to look at him in confusion. Jim just shrugged and told them to lead the way. The three left the ship, Jim beside Dimitri and Bagheera directly behind. He figured he was being watched closely by the feline and was not too keen on testing how fast he was against the guy. The harbor on this planet had water that was a thick blue color you could not see the bottom of. The harbor area had metal roofing covering the streets that doubled as a market square, allowing spacers and sailors alike to not travel far for supplies. The three walked past all the vendors, Jim occasionally lagging when something caught his eye or Morph wanting to gawk at something shiny. Bagheera would place a guiding hand on his back if he stayed for too long and Dimitri seemed rather entertained by Jim and Morph being so easily enraptured by the place. When they got out of the harbor area, they found themselves in tightly packed streets far too small for the number of people who traversed the area. The buildings were long metal boxes stacked on top of each other with ladders being how they got up to different levels. Jim was surprised by the amount of color that was in these small streets because the outside was very gray. Bright streamers and lanterns of all colors were weaving all over the place with fabrics and abstract paintings making the walls and buildings colorful. Jim felt like he had walked into an area that was permanently decorated for parties. He wondered what the place looked like at night. Jim, gazed everywhere except where he was going, and startled when he was grabbed by Dimitri suddenly but just in time to get him out of the way of a huge alien with four arms. It turned to give a glare but continued on its way. Jim didn’t notice the glare because he was too busy wondering why he was tucked so close to Dimitri’s chest, and why it felt so nice. Jim cleared his throat.

“I’ll watch where I’m going better so you can let go of me now.” Dimitri seemed to have just realized the embrace and let Jim go, looking in front of them to where they needed to go.

“We just need to get a little further into the city and Cinderella’s friend will meet us to give us the medicine.” Dimitri carries on, Jim following close behind and Bagheera brings up the rear in a single file to stay out of the way. Jim did his best not to get distracted but Bagheera did end up guiding him a few times and Morph went missing a handful of times in the crowd, but they did manage to make it into a wider area. A park separated what looked to be lower-income from the elites. Past the park, Jim saw a tower that reached high into the sky and reflected the blue perfectly with its polished glass. The park was modest in size with a play area for children, a path that branched into multiple designs and bushes that held vibrant purple and red flowers. Dimitri guided them to a picnic table where an elderly woman sat in an elegant blue dress. She was round and cheerful looking as she gives one of the birds some bread. When he sat across from her, startling the creature the woman greeted them all as if she had known them for years. Jim and Bagheera sat on either side of Dimitri as the elderly woman began to speak.

“My darling Cinderella says you boys need some rather expensive medicine.” Dimitri nods.

“Yes, our cook is ill and needs it or he will need to go to a hospital which we can’t do.” The woman nods in understanding.

“She’s very lucky I can fulfill her wishes as well as I do.” She reaches into a purse she had that matched her blue dress and pulls out a large bottle filled with a liquid that was a greenish-blue. Dimitri goes to take it but she pulls it away. “But first, a question to be answered as payment.” Dimitri lifts a brow, confused, but nods in agreement. “How is my darling girl? It’s been years.” A chuckle escapes the captain.

“She is becoming a wonderful doctor in her own right. She has made friends with the entire crew and sees many amazing places. I believe I am telling you the truth when I say, she is very happy.” The woman lets out a sigh of relief and smiles graciously.

“Thank you for setting an old heart to rest. I wish I could have seen her but she has always been consumed by her work. I understand she will not leave her patient’s side.” Dimitri seemed distressed by the woman’s statement.

“If you’d like, you could come to our ship and meet with her.” He offers. The woman shakes her head.

“I also understand she still needs some space after all that has happened. When she gives him the medicine, he will be fine so if she wants to see me then she knows where to find me.” She got up to leave, the men following suit and bid her farewell. She waved gently and made her way slowly in the opposite direction they had come. Jim couldn’t help but worry, feeling the pain and regret she had in her voice. Dimitri nudged his shoulder and the three made their route back to the ship. By the time they got back to the ship, it was already late into the day. Bagheera took the serum to take to Cinderella leaving Jim and Dimitri with nothing to do. Jim did the first thing that came to his mind, messed with the compass. He began fumbling with the buttons, pressing them in different ways, to try and see if anything was working but nothing seemed to do the trick. Dimitri figured Jim was wanting to be left alone so he went down to check on Kronk and Cinderella. The infirmary was a tiny space. It was once a supply closet that was big for its purpose but when he converted it for Cinderella it was a bit small to be treating people and storing medical equipment. He felt bad he couldn’t give her a bigger room but they barely scraped by as it was. She always assured him it was fine but he still planned on giving her more space when they found the treasure. They all needed this treasure and their reasons all rode on Jim. He hoped Jim didn’t feel the pressure that was building on him, he tries really hard to hide the reasons they all needed this.

“You’ll be ok Kronk, we got you the medicine just in time.” Cinderella’s sweet voice drifted through the hall before he even got to the room. Bagheera already left and Kronk was awake. He hadn’t been awake in a long time.

“Hey big guy, how are you feeling?” it was a dumb question, medicine doesn’t work that fast. Kronk smiled at him.

“Well, I feel great now that I know my life has been saved with miracle medicine.” Dimitri and Cinderella both laughed at that. Kronk always had a way of dramatizing everything he did. He had tried to flex and prove that his strength was coming back but ended up being too tired to even make a full bend of his arm. Dimitri takes the stool on the other side of Kronk, occupying himself by watching Cinderella check vitals and administer a sleeping drug. Dimitri watched as Kronk slowly fell back to sleep, telling him about Jim being such a good cook. Kronk seemed excited about meeting him once he was better, mumbling about cooking a meal together sometime. Dimitri hoped Jim would like Kronk as much as Kronk already did him. When the big guy was fast asleep, he turned his attention to Cinderella. She was reorganizing her supplies, back turned to her captain. 

“You should go to see your godmother.” She nearly drops a book she was placing back on the shelf. Cinderella wouldn’t look at him but she didn’t need to. He knew how hard it was for her to let go of her past and it was no fault to her godmother. She just wasn’t there until her stepmother and sisters broke her. Her godmother got there too late to fix things fully.

“I miss her but… it just hurts too much to remember.” He runs his hands through his hair and watched as Cinderella continued what she was doing with shaky hands.

“It won’t get any easier no matter how long you run from the pain.” Dimitri gets up and places a gentle hand on Cinderella’s shoulder. “You don’t have to stay long; she doesn’t even need to see you but perhaps you should try and move forward. You are so much stronger than when we found you.” Cinderella pats his hand, thanking him. Dimitri took his cue and left her alone, knowing the rest is up to her and her alone. When he made it back topside, he saw the sun was setting on the horizon and Jim was framed in purple and pink light from where he sat gazing at the city. Dimitri approached him, seeing the dreamy look he had on his face.

“Are you wanting to see the city?” Jim glanced at him without moving much from his spot then looked back at the city that was steadily getting brighter and more colorful the darker the sky got.

“Why is it so bright over there?” Dimitri took a moment to look before answering.

“This place usually has a lot of lights on at night, shines like the day. This is a little brighter and has more music coming from it so I am assuming we came in time for a festival.” Jim looked about ready to bounce off his perch in absolute need to get over there. Dimitri felt bad for the young man as he watched the gleam in his eyes beg for the chance to go check it out. “Would you like to go and see it?” Jim jumped to his feet; excitement clear on his face.

“You mean it? You’ll take me out?” Jim blushed slightly from his enthusiastic display but Dimitri felt high off of just being able to make him this happy with a simple festival.

“Of course, although I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to escape or anything.” Jim rubbed the back of his head, nodding in agreement to not run. Dimitri was honestly surprised he would agree so quickly. The two set off toward the bright lights and loud music side by side. Morph had seen them heading out and quickly settled on top of Jim’s head to join. Jim saw that all the vendors were closed in the harbor area, making it desolate. When they got into the small streets of the lower districts, however, Jim was struck by the absolute beauty that invaded all of his senses. He thought the streets were crazy during the day but now, it looked like everyone from all over came down here to dance and scream in ecstasy to the endless music that carried easily to every corner. Jim had never seen anything like this, everyone and everything was vibrant and alive. Dimitri took his hand to guide him into one of the small rectangular buildings. It was filled to the brim of people eating and drinking. Dimitri managed to get a spot at the bar and yelled for something Jim assumed was food and alcohol. Dimitri saw that Jim was not pressed to the bar and motioned for him to shove his way through. He did with relative ease since he was still rather short but was pressed up firmly against Dimitri.

“What are we doing?” Jim yelled in his face just so Dimitri could hear him over everything. Dimitri leaned further down to speak into his ear, not quite yelling but still loud.

“Better not to party on an empty stomach. We missed lunch if you don’t recall.” Jim had but forgot his hunger when he saw the festivities. Honestly, he still was too preoccupied to notice his hunger but Dimitri had a point. The server brought them a bowl of something that resembled a rice dish from Montressor but had a meat Jim had never seen before. He grabbed the beer and Dimitri paid the lady alien with one eye quickly before she ran off to serve others. Jim followed him as he found a way to a higher level and when they found a balcony, they managed to find a place to sit and eat. Jim loved the spot because now he could see everything in its entirety. Costumes that looked far too elaborate and large dotted the streets while people danced and performed some sort of street performance. Jim saw in the distance a fire eater and wished he was down there more and more. Dimitri waved his hand in Jim’s face then points down at his food that Morph was already making fast progress on devouring. Jim poked the blob out of the way and began inhaling his food. Dimitri was laughing in between mouthfuls as he tried to keep up with Jim’s desperate pace. Morph had flown over and decided to take it upon himself to help Dimitri eat to the captain’s amusement. When their meals were eaten and beers drank, Dimitri led the way back downstairs, grabbing two more beers on a tray and tipping the lady. Jim grabbed a bottle offered to him and the two began drinking at a fast pace while they went out into the crowd to explore. It was chaotic trying to simply walk around and explore but the two managed to stay relatively together as they gawked. Jim found vendors on the sides of the streets that seemed filled for miles and Dimitri wondered if Jim was wanting anything. He noticed Jim, at one of the many vendors, ended up admiring an earring piece. Dimitri did a quick scan and saw Jim did, in fact, have a pierced ear. He was looking at one that was silver and looked like an ornate dagger. It was small but it would dangle teasingly. Jim walked on to the next one but Dimitri fished out the necessary coins and bought the thing. When he got Jim’s attention already two vendors down, Morph loving the many shiny things at this one, he offered the piece of jewelry.

“You did not buy me that,” Jim yelled, trying to seem put off. Dimitri merely shrugged.

“It would work for you. Consider it a gift for solving the cube.” Jim smirked, turning his head ever so slightly to the side cheekily. He takes the earring and puts it in quickly. He turns his face enough to show off the jewelry. It laid gently against his jaw from the angle he was looking at Dimitri. The captain wondered if the young man knew just how sinful he looked right then. Morph came over then and turned into a dancing Jim, causing him to laugh.

“Maybe after a few more beers Morph.” Speak of the devil, an alien with tentacles for hair came over, blowing a whistle and handing out shots. Dimitri takes two, tossing just as many coins, and the two men drink. Jim was starting to feel the buzz, seeing himself dancing soon. They explored a few more vendors, getting more alcohol that seemed to be handed out like candy when an older woman in ornate robes the color of bright oranges and greens came over to them. She looked at the two and asked for their hands. They did, slightly confused and she tied their hands together, making Jim almost force his hand back. The lady took their hands and spoke.

“Welcome to the festival of love and peace, its customary for those who come together to stay tied till the fireworks tonight.” Jim shook his head in confusion then looked at his tied hand. It was a thick red ribbon and Dimitri looked so smug. Jim was too buzzed for this so he left it alone figuring it would at least keep them from getting lost from each other. As Dimitri lead the way back to the main streets Jim couldn’t help being so stuck on how they were practically holding hands. It wasn’t a bad feeling which just made Jim more confused. When they got onto the main streets, Jim noticed that many people were tied together, some in pairs others by threes. Then Dimitri started dancing, pulling Jim along. Being tied together, Jim had no choice but to join so he blamed it on the alcohol that he ended up dancing almost on top of Dimitri due to lack of space. It was fun and Morph ended up exploding above them in different displays of explosions and fireworks as he did his own form of dancing. Jim was taken so far away from himself due to the excitement that the festival just filled him with, he didn’t care how close he and Dimitri got. It was a night filled with movement and sound that left Jim dizzy but it was the best experience he’s had in a long time. They didn’t even realize, hours and many more drinks later, that the party was slowly moving back to the harbor. They just kept dancing and moving with the crowd until they saw the first explosion of fireworks. Dimitri saw an area on one of the vendors’ roofs that were open and took Jim by the hand to get them up there to enjoy the view. Once seated on the metal roof they just sat in awe by the amount of color and designs that filled the sky. Dimitri tore his eyes away for just a moment to look at Jim and was unable to look away. The pure joy that filled his entire face made his heart stop then beat three times fast. Jim felt himself being watched and turned to face Dimitri, their faces less than a foot apart. Dimitri’s hand moved before thought as he brushed hair out of Jim’s face then found himself playing with the earring that gleamed with the colors of the fireworks. A shiver went down Jim’s spine making him light-headed. He looked from Dimitri’s eyes to his lips then back, heart pounding in his throat. Dimitri was the one who moved first, lips smashing together in a drunken haze causing a muffled yelp to escape Jim’s mouth. Dimitri took the opportunity to glide his tongue into Jim’s open mouth and he felt like he was on fire. Jim couldn’t breathe, drowning in the scent of Dimitri and the taste of his mouth. A kiss shouldn’t be so addicting but Jim couldn’t help but kiss back. The fireworks exploded loudly in the background but the two of them only heard the muffled moans of one another as they explored each other’s mouths under the excuse of intoxication. When cheers filled the air and slow music started to play, the two parted, noticing the party was ending. They were gasping for breath, the haze of lust refusing to lift so easily. Dimitri went to stroke Jim’s face but noticed their hands were still tied.

“We forgot to untie it.” Dimitri’s voice was a sultry growl that did unspeakable things to Jim. The young man swallowed desperately to gain control of his mind again. He almost had a hold of himself when Dimitri kissed the back of his tied hand and traced his knuckles with his kiss bruised lips. Jim was losing himself to the lust and alcohol and Dimitri was pulling him so far under he was starting to not care. Dimitri was kissing Jim’s fingers one by one as he untied their hands. When the ribbon came off, he looked into Jim’s eyes. Behind the lust and alcohol daze, he saw Jim was unsure. They were both drunk but Dimitri was capable of the function enough to notice when a situation was getting out of hand. It took more will power then he’d like to admit but he pulled away. Jim was oddly disappointed when Dimitri stood, offering a hand. “We should get back to the ship.” Jim knew he was right, and the dancing, he saw, had turned slow and far too intimate then what they should be participating in. he stood with the offered hand and the two made their way back slowly, Dimitri pocketing the ribbon for safekeeping. Morphy was floating weakly beside Jim till he took pity on the little guy and tucked him in his pocket, rubbing his head as Morph purred himself to sleep. When they got back, they saw Bagheera perched high in the mast as if his eyes could see everything from there. He certainly saw enough, not just from where he saw Jim and his captain in the harbor. His eyes didn’t need to be so keen as to see that the two were unkempt not just from the party due to the obvious kiss bruised lips. Bagheera felt a storm coming on the horizon, the wind blowing filled with static and the scent of rain. He watched the two separate slowly to go to their respective sleeping areas, acting like a guardian watching over his charges. He left it for the night, waiting until the storm began before he took action.


	5. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i'm doing my darndest to get these chapters cranked out while still settling down after my move and my mother is still here so that makes even less writing time. bonding and all that. but here is the next chapter i hope you like it. the relationship is starting to reach its final big push and i am still not sure about the quest but that might come to me as i play more DnD lol

Jim woke up late in the day with a raging hangover and dire need for water. His memories from last night were blurry at best and as much as he wanted to just go back to sleep, he was dying of thirst. With a pitiful groan filled with agony, he makes his way to the galley. The day was gray from the thick clouds and Jim was thankful to not deal with the sun. It was a painful stumble to get to the galley and was greeted by Cinderella who drank a mug of coffee while she read a book.

“Good afternoon Jim, would you like some bread and coffee?” She had whispered the question, bless her. Jim nodded weakly spurring the woman into action, allowing Jim to collapse onto a bench where Cinderella had been reading. She moved around quiet as a mouse, but Jim flinched in pain when he heard someone stumble into the galley. It was none other than Dimitri, looking just as hungover as Jim. The only difference was that he remembered everything. His eyes found Jim easily, who refused to lift his head from his arms. Dimitri debated if he should sit by him or not but Cinderella made that decision for him when she set down two plates of bread and two mugs of coffee with large glasses of water. If he was feeling up to talking, he would be thanking the woman like she just saved him from certain death. She merely sits and is engrossed in her book once again as the two men weakly tear into the bread and sip desperately at the water before the coffee. Morph had eventually joined them in the galley as Jim was finishing up his delicate attempt at eating. He didn’t easily throw up but right now he wished he would. Morphy looked between Jim and Dimitri, both too engrossed in their hangover to pay the other any mind. Confusion was written on his tiny eyes but decided to focus on making sure Jim was ok. He came over, keeping himself quite as he nuzzled Jim’s neck. Jim rubbed Morph but froze when the little guy bumped into something dangling from Jim’s ear. His fingers rubbed at the earring and pieces of last night were coming into focus. The gift, the dancing but things started fuzzing out again when he and Dimitri went to watch the fireworks. His mind refused to think too hard on it since he was still hungover so he left it alone. Morph usually helped him remember things by showing him copies of what happened when he got too drunk. He would consult his little friend later but right now he just wanted more sleep. It was then that Bagheera decided to come down. He spoke first to Cinderella, not bothering to whisper.

“Kronk is awake and asking if he can get out of bed yet.” Cinderella closes her book to get up.

“Not unless I say so.” She at least, kept her voice low as she left the galley. Bagheera studied the two men for only seconds and knew the situation perfectly. The day was calm but only an idiot would not see the storm on the horizon. It was always calmest before the storm after all. Jim on the other hand, was blind to it, having no memory of last night, unlike Dimitri who was trying his hardest to figure out how best to proceed. Bagheera took mercy on his captain and asked him to join him in his quarters. Dimitri agreed, following his first mate top side and into his cabin. Jim decided to be pathetic and go back to sleep after one more glass of water.

“You look like shit captain.” Bagheera was never gentle to Dimitri when he was hungover. He resisted the urge to grumble, but only just.

“I know Bagheera, no need to rub it in.” Bagheera watched as his captain gave up on the day and lowered himself back into bed.

“Did you enjoy the festival?” Bagheera had gone out simply to get food and came back. His feline ears too sensitive to survive long in such places. Dimitri smiled ever so slightly before worry took over. He looked at Bagheera and knew better than anyone when Bagheera was interrogating him.

“Just spit it out Bagheera. I’m in no mood.” Bagheera came over, leaning against the bed frame and Dimitri just laid there and waited.

“The boy doesn’t remember. My question is what you plan on doing with this infatuation when you know he won’t stay. Last night could ruin everything for us.” Dimitri hissed in aggravation at the feline, himself, the galaxy, all of it.

“Well, he doesn’t remember so I’ll just pretend like it never happened.” It hurt his heart to say that but he squashed it quickly. He was an adventurer, guys like him don’t play house. Bagheera nearly scoffed at his captain who barely knew himself. He was a romantic through and through. Always following his heart. He figured that was why he became the first mate. The logic to the emotions but he thinks his captain has finally met his match. Jim was a young man as wild and free as a comet or explosive like a supernova. He felt with his heart as default and only resorted to logic when a situation was dire. Bagheera could see his captain and the young man roaming the cosmos, uncatchable with the kind of power they could share.

“He will remember eventually and when he does, handle it accordingly.” Bagheera left his captain to think, the hairs on his body standing at attention the closer the storm got with static thick in the air.

* * *

Jim awoke again a couple of hours later with Morph nesting in the crook of his neck. He felt better if a little hungry. He stretched, disturbing the blob and got ready for what was left of the day. The sky was a darker gray, while on the horizon, the clouds were pitch black. He had never seen a storm so ominous but simply attributed it to this world’s unique ecosystem. The galley was empty, the time of day probably in between lunch and dinner so he set to work fixing a basic sandwich and another mug of coffee. Morph was rummaging in a crate while Jim put his meal together then came back holding a box of biscuits. Jim hadn’t found those in his time cooking so he figured Morph saw someone hide it.

“We will share one Morph; someone might be hiding it for a special occasion.” Morph giggled happily, content with at least one sweet bite of sugar and chocolate. Jim ate his half of the cookie before eating his sandwich, knowing Morph will take it if left alone too long. He then gave Morph a small bite of his sandwich before digging in himself. When he finished his small meal, he looked to Morph expectantly, who was playing with a spoon in his coffee. “I remember the dancing, and Dimitri giving me the earring but what happened after at the fireworks?” Morph seemed to be debating about something in his mind, his little hands poking against each other nervously. “Was it that bad?” Jim wasn’t feeling too pleased with himself if he did something embarrassing like throwing up on Dimitri. He doesn’t think he’d be able to look at the pirate captain for some time if he had done that. Morph finally decides to show him what happened last night, though reluctantly. Jim watches intently as Morph parts into two pieces of himself and turns into mini Dimitri and Jim. They looked to be watching the sky so Jim assumed fireworks. They then turned to look at each other and Morph’s images seemed to tremble as if he was unsure if he should continue. However, he ended up playing the next few seconds as fast as he could and Jim nearly fell back off his seat when he saw the two mini versions kiss more passionately then he thinks Morph should be able to show. “You can’t be serious,” Jim yells. Morph turns back to himself.

“Serious.” Jim stared, mouth open, not sure what to say or do. He kissed Dimitri, no they absolutely made out and it was all coming back to Jim right down to the fact he got half hard from just kissing the older man. He was feeling far too many emotions to deal with right now. Guilt, shame, and anger being the main three. He was supposed to _not_ be so happy on a pirate ship yet for some reason he has never felt more at home. It scared him to the point his eyes began to burn. Morphy saw the oncoming tears and couldn’t help feeling guilty because he had shown Jim what happened. He began to chirp sadly before crying and turning into a puddle. Jim blinked hard and kept himself together for Morph’s sake.

“Hey it's ok, it’s not your fault I was just surprised.” Morph heard the crack in his voice as they both tried to keep themselves together. Jim cleared his throat and did his best to think rationally. That would have worked but failed miserably when the reason they were both freaking out decided to come down into the galley. Jim startled to his feet, cursing himself for being so obvious. Dimitri froze at the sudden movement to study Jim. Something in his eyes must have given him away because Dimitri looked away, hands raking through his hair. Taking a few steps forward, Dimitri spoke, slowly making his way to Jim to not startle him.

“About last night…”

“What about last night?” Jim bit his lip, perhaps pretending it didn’t happen was not the best approach. Dimitri looked at him as if trying to find something. He found it.

“You remember, so we should talk about it.” Jim looked away; Morph had decided now was probably the best time to hide anywhere but in the galley.

“Well, that’s your opinion. We could just drop it.” Jim muttered, looking anywhere but at Dimitri which allowed the man to sneak up on him.

“I don’t want to drop it.” He was now just a foot away from Jim, who decidedly wanted way more personal space than that. He backed away but Dimitri kept coming. “We kissed last night and I would like to say that it was probably the best kiss I’ve had. I know you liked it, you kissed me back.” Jim shook his head, he was drunk, he didn’t know what he felt. Jim realized he was now corned against two crates stacked high. Dimitri leaned down to make Jim look him in the eyes.

“I was drunk, none of that matters.” Jim wanted to smack himself because his eyes darted to Dimitri’s sinful lips that decided right then was a good time to be licked. Jim closed his eyes desperately, not wanting to look at Dimitri’s face and give himself away. He didn’t need to; Dimitri saw enough when he glanced at his lips.

“You aren’t drunk now.” Jim’s eyes flew open, mouth open to yell a protest in Dimitri’s face but was made silent by lips and tongue exploring his mercilessly. Jim’s eyes betrayed him by falling shut with a moan escaping his throat. It was like fire invaded his veins and air was filling his head making him dizzy. Dimitri was far more forceful then last night with this kiss. He dominated Jim’s mouth with such passion Jim felt heat rush downward. A shiver ran up his spine when Dimitri bit his lip. It took everything in him to try and push him away. His chest was broad and heavy against him but he managed a few inches till Dimitri caught his wrists in a vice grip, pinning them between their chests. Dimitri was only vaguely aware he did that, but it was the whimper from Jim that made him pull back. It was too scared sounding to be one of arousal. When their eyes met, Dimitri felt his heart plummet. Jim was near tears, confusion and fear played so strongly in his eyes that Dimitri felt sick with himself. Jim blinked. A tear fell. Thunder roared in the distance.

“Let go,” He whispers. Dimitri’s hands yanked away like he was electrocuted. Jim never liked people seeing him cry, so he hid behind the only thing he could grab fast enough. Rage. “Get away from me.” He screeched; throat raw from the force. Thunder boomed again, closer this time. Dimitri stepped away, realizing he pushed Jim too far.

“Jim, calm down I-” Jim pushed him, hard. Dimitri fell back into a table, pain shooting up his back. Jim was out of the galley before he filled his lungs again after having air knocked out of him. Dimitri forced himself up and chased after Jim but when he got topside, Jim was already on the pier running through the few people in the harbor. Dimitri faltered, guilt locking him in place. A soft thump hits his ears, Bagheera making his presence known.

“I said to handle it, not make it worse.” Dimitri rounded on Bagheera.

“I fucked up; I know. you don’t need to harp on it.” he was in the feline’s face, normally he wouldn’t dare to get so close but he was losing himself the farther Jim ran.

“He has the map; the crew won’t be happy when-” Dimitri looked at the blackening sky with a scream of frustration.

“I don’t care about the map anymore Bagheera, all I want… I just need…” he felt his heart begin to crumble. He didn’t want to say it.

“You like the boy.” Dimitri let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He liked him. The fire in his eyes and the kindness of his heart reeled him in further than his physical attractiveness ever could. He felt high when he saw him smile and was in reckless pursuit of the simple expression. He wanted Jim to stay, map and treasure be damned. He wanted Jim to call _Anastasia_ his home. “Regardless of whether you want the map or his heart, you need to go after him, captain.” Dimitri looked lost.

“He’ll just continue to run.” Bagheera shook his head, eyes shining with a pearl of endless wisdom despite his years not much more than his captain’s.

“He can’t outrun his own heart.” Dimitri looked at the feline, expecting it to be a lie, but Bagheera’s words rang true. “Come, captain, we have a navigator to find.” Bagheera took lead, Dimitri knowing the cat will find him in this city faster than he ever could. They were walking down the pier when Morph scrambled after them and clung to Dimitri’s vest, mumbling worriedly. Dimitri petted the little guy.

“Don’t worry Morph, we will find him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. sorry, I am like nonexistent on AO3 at the moment. I am having two problems. 1) I am preparing for school starting next week and B) I accidentally discovered Teen Wolf and the Stiles Derek pairing and oh boy these boys turn me on hardcore. I've never cared for Werewolf kink till now. so yea. I am dealing with my obsessive behavior as much as I can but I finally cranked this short one out. sorry for the brevity but I'll try to get something up by this weekend.

The rain hadn’t fallen on the city yet. The wind was blowing fiercely through the streets, the tight layout creating wind currents that would have knocked Jim down if he hadn’t been so desperate to run. He had no idea where he was going but he hoped it was somewhere he could deal with everything in private. He just wanted it to rain already so he could hide his tears. A particularly harsh gust of wind blew past him, causing some debris to fly at him. He barely dodged it all but ended up falling to the ground and banging his elbow on a pipe. He cursed violently at everything he could think of, deciding he should probably wait out the storm somewhere. He saw a bar down an alley and assumed it would be relatively empty since it was so secluded. He pulled himself inside with great effort, shutting the door behind him. When he turned to look around, a handful of aliens and people were looking back at him. They looked very much like pirates or thieves but with a quick glance outside, he saw that there was no safe way out of there. Jim squared himself, looking as tough and angry as he could, which wasn’t hard since he was already tense and erratic. He wasn’t wanting to drink but he knew he had to buy something to stay and wasn’t feeling up to eating. With a beer in hand, he walked over to a table that was secluded and close to the exit in case shit hit the fan. He watched cautiously for a few minutes till he decided the occupants were more concerned with their own conversation than with the newcomer that definitely didn’t belong. He drank his beer slowly, thinking about how everything went from bad to good to apocalyptic. He wondered if maybe he was being too cynical of the situation but his brain destroyed that hope quickly. If he became a pirate, he’d be on the run for the rest of his life, abandoning his mom. Just like his father. He would never do that to her. If the military found out he became friends with pirates he could go ahead and tie his own noose. He was a damned man and he knew it. Jim took another swing rested his head on one hand, staring at scratches on the table until his seclusion was interrupted. His eyes held fire when he glared at the man across from him. He was tan, wearing mainly red and black with a goatee.

“I’d like to drink alone so get lost.” He growled low but the man seemed unfazed. Jim looked around the room again and noticed some eyes glancing over at them. Something was way off; all the staff had also disappeared.

“You have something of mine.” The man stated matter of factly. Jim began to tense, glancing around for possible escapes or weapons. “The map is mine.” Jim inhaled sharply, the universe was out to get him, he knew it. Jim got up and was about to bolt for the door, rather taking his chances with the weather than with pirates. Just when he was about to rip the door open, a huge dark-skinned man grabbed him with one arm and threw him back into the center of the bar. Jim sprung to his feet, attempting to punch his way out but the huge man grabbed his arm easily and wrenched him to the floor on his hands and knees.

“Sinbad, what should we do with him?” said man stalks toward Jim, his arm was painfully bent behind his back. Jim glared up at Sinbad, deep into his eyes but he noticed something odd, his pupils were dilated horribly. Sinbad crouched in front of Jim and pulled his hair to bend his neck at a painful angle.

“We couldn’t seem to figure out the puzzle but I think he has,” Jim growled as Sinbad released him only for the pirate to stroke his face in a false gentleness. “Lead us.” The pirate whispered close to Jim’s face. In answer, Jim spat in his face. Sinbad’s eyes grew darker, the color almost nonexistent as lightning lit up the darkness from outside. The storm was here.

“I’ll never help pirate scum like you.” He was backhanded for his attitude.

“Tie him up Kale, we move when the storm is over. Till then, put him in my room.” Jim was crowded by what he assumed was the rest of Sinbad’s crew being tied helplessly despite his attempts to assault them with all his strength. They beat him till he was in too much pain to put up a fight, covered in his own blood and sweat from the ordeal. Kale tossed Jim over his shoulder and took him up the stairs where an inn was made above the bar area. Jim moaned in pain when he was tossed on the floor unceremoniously. He weakly rolled onto his back but then tried to get to his knees. The way they tied him was awkward for him to even attempt to move with his arms tied tight behind his back to connect with his ankles, keeping him on his knees no matter what he did. Jim easily found Sinbad by a vanity, pouring a dark liquor in a glass. He took his time sipping it then turned to the boy.

“We tried opening it and failed, but never lost it truly. It whispers to us.” Jim was very disturbed by this man and kept trying to figure out a way out while he circled him. Sinbad kicked Jim in the back, causing him to fall face-first to the floorboards, another gash to add to his face. “The treasure is ours by Thunder!” Sinbad threw the glass, shards exploding against a wall. Jim flinched despite himself but kept up his angry mask.

“You can’t even use the map so you have no claim by Thunder,” Jim yelled from the floor. Sinbad yanked him up by his hair, Jim’s weight resting entirely by his grip. With a crack, Jim’s head collided with the floor again making him see stars. Sinbad rolled Jim to his back and ripped at his clothes, trying to find the map, sensing it was on his person. When Sinbad found what he was looking for Jim was left ragged, skin showing from his shredded clothing. Sinbad admired the compass, messing with it for a few minutes before getting frustrated.

“You can take quite the beating. I’m guessing me striking you into submission won't work.” Jim was starting to see past the stars when he felt a hand rub his abdomen to glide up to his chest. A shiver of fear ran through his body making a predatory gleam glisten in Sinbad’s eyes. The rain pounded hard against the building like a waterfall. Jim could barely hear anything from the roar and the ringing in his ears. Sinbad gripped Jim’s neck from underneath his shredded clothes, making a cool breeze hit Jim’s chest. He shivered again, gasping for breath as Sinbad increased his pressure till the air was ripped from him. He felt himself slowly fading out from lack of oxygen till Sinbad let go with a laugh. “Lead us to the treasure,” Sinbad whispered again in his ear, the hot breath against his ear making him nauseous. Jim has been afraid before. He’s almost died more times then he should probably be comfortable with but this was a new fear. Something he guessed, was worse than looking death in the eyes. Sinbad was at Jim’s neck when he felt a bite that broke the skin. Jim let out a cry of pain, unable to swallow it from sheer shock.

* * *

The rain was so thick, Dimitri could not see a damn thing. He squinted against the current hitting his face so that he could see where he stepped, guided only by his hold on Bagheera’s tail. They were making hardly any progress since the rain started to fall and the darkness was worse than wandering at night. The only thing that helped bring any kind of light was the purple lighting that cracked the sky.

“I can’t find his trail anymore. I have lost him Dimitri.” Bagheera roars against the wind and rain. The captain hisses in frustration. What if Jim was out here, about to drown from the force of the storm. He refused to give up but he had no idea what to do anymore. The trail is gone and no one would have seen him, the populace taking refuge long before the rain hit.

“We will try every building then. He might have taken shelter.” They stuck to the walls in an attempt to dodge at least a little of the weather and began to duck in and out of buildings. They probably looked insane, drenched and looking around every building frantically. They were exhausted, probably at this for hours before Bagheera actually collapsed from debris hitting him. If Bagheera was having this much of a problem, Dimitri knew it was only a matter of time before he would fall to. They needed a break. Hopefully, Jim was somewhere safe until they could try again. They managed to find an inn on the main street, forcing their way in with little strength left. When they entered, the chattering stopped as patrons gawked at their appearance before turning back to their own conversations. Dimitri was gasping, spent from the effort of fighting a hurricane. A waitress came up to guide them to an open booth and brought them hot tea at their request for anything that would warm them. Upon the first sip, he tasted a spice of liquor numbing the pain in his limbs. Bagheera looked put out and beyond angry with how wet he was. They took a moment to gather their thoughts and strength before they stopped their waitress again. “Has a young man come in with bright blue eyes, brown hair, about this tall?” Dimitri put his hand about the height of Jim and she shook her head. She bit her lip.

“Astrid came in right before the rain fell, maybe she saw him on her walk here.” Dimitri felt a surge of hope bubble in his chest. The young woman with three eyes left them to go get Astrid. Dimitri took another sip of his tea when Morph came out of his trench coat.

“You ok Morph? I know it’s been a bit rough since we went looking for him.” Morph swirled in a circle to signal he was fine causing Dimitri to smile at the pink blob. Bagheera sighed.

“We might not find him until the storm ends. Even if this woman has seen him, we can’t go back out there. The storm has gotten worse and if memory serves, the lightening will start hitting the ground constantly.” Dimitri bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. What if Jim was in trouble? He had a tendency to explode on whoever caught him in a bad mood. Dimitri was brought out of his thoughts when a pink-skinned woman came up with silver horns.

“You two are looking for someone?” Dimitri nodded, describing Jim the best he could to the woman, down to his boots. She nods, tapping her chin in thought. She then snaps her fingers. “I saw a young man running in the streets who fits that description.” Dimitri shot out of his seat.

“Where? When did you see him? Where did he go?” The waitress hugged her tray to her chest while Bagheera takes his captain’s arm in an attempt to get him to give the woman some space.

“He had passed me a few streets down. He might have gone farther but he was headed toward a bad end of town. It is currently not very populated since that is mainly pirate territory, but he wouldn’t want to stay their long.” Dimitri’s heart sank at the thought of more pirates going after him. He hopes Jim keeps his name to himself just in case. The lady leaves when Bagheera motioned her to go. Dimitri collapsed back in his seat; heart heavy with worry.

“We will have to trust Jim can take care of himself till the storm lets up.” To seal Bagheera’s words, a bolt of lightning hit ground right outside the inn they were taking refuge in. Dimitri knew he was right, they were no use to Jim dead, though he wondered if he’d be happier knowing two less pirates were in the galaxy.

* * *

Jim bit back the whimper that attempted to escape him. Sinbad wasn’t beating him but the kind of torture he was doing was violating. Jim felt disgusting when Sinbad clawed his ribcage until he stopped at the hem of his pants. The top of his body was littered with bite marks bruises and scratches. He didn’t know how long he had been at Sinbad’s mercy but he knew it didn’t really matter. He ran from the only people who would have even a chance to save him. At least Morph wasn’t here to see him like this. Sinbad got up, leaving Jim to curl in on himself the best he could tied up as Sinbad filled a different glass with more liquor. He came back over, forcing the liquid down Jim’s throat. Jim coughed and sputtered, refusing to swallow. Sinbad backhanded him, splitting Jim’s lip.

“Lead us to the treasure.” Jim shook his head, not trusting his voice. Sinbad rolled his eyes, anger rolling off him. Jim blinked; something was actually rolling off him. It was dark but barely noticeable. He tried to force what it was into focus but was grabbed by the throat again. While he was being choked, he felt Sinbad begin to strip him of his pants. He tried to wiggle away but Sinbad had him in nothing but his underwear in seconds, pants ripped to shreds. He wanted to run and hide but the ropes bit into his wrists and ankles painfully, letting him know he was vulnerable. “This is fun and all, but I’m getting bored. I’ll hand you off to the crew and see what they want to do with you.” Sinbad gave one last bite to his inner thigh, wringing the whimper from him. Blood lined his mouth from all the biting as he grinned down. Jim was then dragged across the floor then down the stairs. He was sure his spine was about to break as tears slipped from his eyes when Sinbad tossed him in the middle of the bar.

“What’s up captain?” a guy with a bandana almost covering his eyes asked, swinging from ropes.

“I brought a gift, do what you want.” He then sat only a foot away from Jim who glared at him weakly. Jim heard chairs squeak as he saw people out of his peripheral come for him. He panicked, squirming with renewed effort but was losing feeling in his hands and feet. Jim squeezed his eyes shut in submission.

“Ok, I’ll lead you to the treasure.” He screamed desperately. Sinbad held up a hand, just as some of the crew were about to grab him. Sinbad squatted, turning Jim’s face from the floor to look at him.

“Good choice.” Was all he said before cutting the ropes letting Jim lay limp on the floor, too in pain to attempt getting up. He wanted to curl in on himself but tried to keep whatever dignity he had left, finding some strength to pick himself up to get on his hands and knees. Sinbad brought out the compass that now had a leather string on it, making it into a necklace. “Get up.” He growled. Jim did as he was told for once but not fast enough because Sinbad made Kale pick him up roughly and push him toward where Sinbad was going. They go down the stairs to what was a storage area that had some live animals in cages, probably for fresh meat or egg-laying. In the corner was a small cage that reached Jim’s hips. Sinbad grabbed Jim by the arm and flung him inside, slamming the door shut and locking it in place. Jim tried to slam himself against it but the cage held firm.

“Let me out asshole.” He demanded but Sinbad was already leaving without a word. Jim resisted the panic this time. Taking refuge in being alone at least. He sat back, having to lean over a bit with the size of the cage bearing down on him. He turned the compass over and over in his hand, wanting nothing more than to break the damn thing for all that it has done to him. No, it didn’t do this, pirates did. Damned pirates ruin his life left and right. He wondered if he would ever see his mother again. Dimitri promised to send him home at the end but these pirates would either keep him in case they needed him again or kill him. He didn’t want to dwell on that though, the panic was just waiting to rip through him and make him cry and wail but he refused. He refused to break completely. He would survive no matter the cost. He set to work, trying to figure out the puzzle the compass was presenting but nothing was giving him even a hint of what was right. He had nothing else to do though, so he kept at it even as the storm began to fade from his ears.


	7. Heal the Body Strengthen the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so just a quick little thing about pirates. I am kinda basing piracy off of one piece if you haven't watched it just pitcure I pirate crew led by a child-like a dude with monstrous strength. they work together to make each other's dreams come true and end up fighting a corrupt world government to keep their freedom. in the simplest of explanations. so I am basing Dimitri's crew's actions off of that. the military will eventually come back in to strengthen my views for this AU. sorry, it's taking so long for chapters. I am still working really hard on this though. also a quick note I kinda am having issues on figuring out how the compass fits into everything so I will be needing to take a lot of time to figure that out. if I am gone for a long time it is probably because I am trying to figure out the next part of their adventure and how to get them there. right now I am mainly giving you guys character development. Jim also can't move forward much until he resolves his desire to be free and his love for his mom. so they won't find the treasure anytime soon. this will probably be one of the longest works I've ever done. so stick with me. I promise it will be worth it.

Jim was blissfully deep within his subconscious. The darkness cradled him gently as a promise of peace. His mind, however, was unforgiving and eventually, his sleep was filled with images and scenes of events he believes never happened but still seemed true. He watched the compass he had been staring at for so long before passing outcome into view. It was much larger than the pendant size it truly was and began to click and tick much as a clock would. He watched as buttons pressed and turned to cogs on the side then the face of the compass began to glow. The lines were made brighter as he saw a design take a shape. Several rose gold arrows were pointing in different directions and as it turned and whirled, it began to come apart. The face of the compass rose in spirals and rings until it became almost abstract and barely resembled a compass at all. Somehow though, it seemed to make sense, like it led the way beyond an average spacer’s comprehension of travel. The compass then shattered to be replaced with foreboding darkness, unlike the comforting silence from before. It now holds an evil that Jim was trying to escape with sleep. Sinbad came into view but he was different this time, silhouetted with stars and moon. He looked kinder, more carefree then a smog inked its way around and inside him till he was nothing more than a shadowy figure. It lurched forward and made to grab for where Jim thought he was in the dream but he jerked awake before it could. He was still in the cage and alone. The candles were nearly burned out that illuminated the storage area, so the light was dim. He was still tired. Sleep had done nothing for him and his body ached, making it hard to breathe. He wanted to go home, hell he wanted to be back on _Anastasia_. He rubbed at his eyes that began to burn once more with the need for tears to fall but he was stubborn. He held firm. He looked around the room, the compass a lost cause for now. His mind was numb from all the attempts before he fell asleep. He wanted to see if his tired mind could put together an escape plan. He could not see anything in view that could help him get out of the cage and the bars were too close for him to squeeze his hands through to try and get the cage open. He rested against the cage bars, morose. His will to fight was slowly dying. He closed his eyes, hoping he could escape once more in sleep but was brought awake again by the sound of hissing and slithering.

“Great snakes, am I gonna get bit?” Jim was wondering how his life could get any worse but stopped that train of thought instantly. That was an easy yes, yes it could. He was looking around the room to find the thing when he felt something touch his back. He jumped, banging his head against the bars, no way to escape. He stilled himself instantly, hoping to not aggravate the thing any more than he probably already has. It began to slither up his back and Jim was more preoccupied with the pain then the creepy feeling the snake slithering up him did. When the snake got into his view, he noticed it had red eyes far too big for its tiny head. Its tongue stuck out, tickling his nose making Jim sneeze.

“Hi,” it said. Jim blinked knowing he has to have gone crazy. “What got you in a cage?” ok maybe he isn’t crazy its just a very persistent delusion.

“I’m a prisoner to pirates. Are you really talking?” the she snake giggled.

“Of course, silly, my owner messed with some potions and now I speak. Mamma Odie was happy with the mistake.” Jim smiled at his luck. The snake seemed friendly enough so maybe she could help.

“Hey, do you think you could help me get out of here?” the snake looked at him upside down, twisting herself oddly and batting her large red eyes.

“Sure hun, what do you need?” Jim looked at the cage door. It was a simple latch, it's just that the cage bars will barely even allow his fingers to get through so he can’t mess with it.

“Could you open that latch for me?” she looks over at the latch then back at Jim. She nods, her tongue coming out to tickle his nose again causing another sneeze. She slithers, taking her time to check out the latch then begins to open it with her tail. Once the latch was out of its slot, Jim pushed the door open to scramble out. He could barely lift himself from how battered his body was and stiff from being in the cage for so long. He at least managed to get on his hands and knees before looking back at the snake. “What’s your name so I can thank you properly?” she slithered over and got around Jim’s arm.

“Juju, nice to meet you…”

“Jim. Would you happen to know a way out of here that isn’t the front door?” Juju nods happily before slithering away to lead Jim further into the mess of the storage basement. He stayed on his hands and knees as he crawled after her since she was already slithering under crates and baskets strewn everywhere. Jim managed to follow her easily, there being enough space in the clutter for him to jimmy himself through. When they made it to the back of the room, she showed him a vent that was partially obstructed from view. He smelled the outside air and splashed a bit in a puddle of water that was seeping in from the rain. It had stopped raining hard but there was still a misting in the air. Jim moved the boxes around and managed to pry the vent covering away. It would be a tight squeeze but he’d make it, he had to. Jim kicked and clawed his way out of the small opening, feeling more scratches litter his body for his efforts. Once he got outside, he was happy to feel the misting rain dampen his skin. The cool air eased some of the pain from his bones but not enough to move without discomfort. He hauled himself to his feet then turned back to Juju. “Thanks again for helping me.” Juju wiggled happily at the gratitude.

“You take care now; I’d get out of this part of town if I were you. I need to get back to mamma now.” Juju slithers off in the opposite direction while Jim makes his way out of the alley. He wasn’t sure where to go but he was just happy very few people were out this early in the morning. He was debating if clothes were more important then direction when he heard a muffled yell come through the vent. They found out he escaped already. Survival over decency, Jim took off to his left, hoping he was making his way back to the harbor. He didn’t get far before his legs began to give out from pure overexertion. He was bone tired and it was an effort to run even that short distance. He grits his teeth and was propelled forward once more when he heard Sinbad yell not far behind him, telling his crew to fan out. He had to hide so he ducked into another alley in an attempt to find a hiding spot. It led to a dead end. It was relatively bare making Jim sick with fear. He was about to turn around and attempt another sprint when a hand came up over his mouth and he was placed against the wall. He hated himself for the muffled scream but tried to fight whoever held him.

“Jim, relax it's me, Dimitri.” Jim froze to look into Dimitri’s eyes. The concern was heart-clenching but was overshadowed easily by a fury Jim never thought Dimitri could show. He had only known him as kind and relaxed but he looked ready to murder. He looked over and saw Bagheera was feigning being casual, leaning against the wall to obstruct the view of anyone who looked into the alleyway. He was hidden between them making a sense of security wash over him. He went lax in Dimitri’s grip, making the captain take him further into his arms. Jim waited with bated breath as he heard the pirate crew getting closer to their alleyway. He saw Bagheera’s ears go back and he puffed up slightly. Jim heard a faint rumble come from him that would warn even the dumbest of individuals to keep moving. He heard them only a few feet away, stopping for only a few seconds then continued their way. Jim let go the breath he was holding, instinctively burying himself deeper in Dimitri’s chest. He wanted to sleep. He wanted food and water. If he could just have that he would be the happiest guy in the galaxy. Then Morph flew from Dimitri’s trench coat pocket to assault Jim with licks to the cheek. Dimitri shushed the blob looking to Bagheera for confirmation of something.

“I don’t see anyone else. I will lead, you take care of the boy.” Bagheera steps out of the alleyway to jog over into the opposite direction of where Jim came. Jim does his best to follow, Dimitri helping him every step of the way. It was slow-moving. They had to stop regularly in deserted alleys so Jim could catch his breath and deal with the pain of moving so much. He thumbed the compass around his neck at their latest break as he looked between Dimitri and Bagheera.

“Is it much farther?” his voice cracked a little from the abuse to his neck. Dimitri examined the bruise bending forward in Jim’s space. He flinched on instinct making Dimitri move back instantly. Jim wanted to apologize but he didn’t want to speak too much right now.

“A couple more blocks and we will be back to the ship. The harbor is right around the corner. The crew should be getting ready to take off.” Bagheera stated, looking up and down the path they will need to take to make sure no one surprises them. Jim takes in a deep breath then stands. Dimitri helps him walk again as Bagheera keeps guard as they move the last few blocks. Jim has never been so happy to see a ship, even when Treasure Planet was going to explode. He wanted to run up and hide somewhere but he new if Dimitri let go, he’d be done for. He hobbled slowly, every step bringing him closer to safety. Once his feet were planted on the ship, the crew almost done preparing to leave, he felt the urge to kiss the planks.

“Someone get Cinderella, now.” The closest crew member took action, disappearing below deck to fetch the doctor. Dimitri took Jim to his cabin but not before giving orders to Bagheera.

“We cast off now, prepare the canons in case we are pursued.” Bagheera takes charge and yells to the crew with a controlled rumble in his voice akin to a roar. The crew scatters, moving faster than before to carry out their jobs as fast as possible. Jim was becoming dizzy, the stress over the past twenty-four hours taking its toll. He almost fainted when Dimitri placed him on the bed in his cabin. He was tucked in quickly, Cinderella coming in just as Dimitri was finished.

“Step away captain, I will need room and I need a bowl of water.” Dimitri leaves the room to let the doctor work. Cinderella undoes Dimitri’s work to look at Jim’s body. He was limp as a fresh corpse which made Cinderella uneasy. “Jim, are you still with me?” Jim managed a groan to signal he was alive and semi-coherent. Cinderella opens her doctor’s bag and sets to work. She was distraught for Jim, seeing the countless bite marks and bruising amidst a sea of gashes and cuts. His face was horribly abused too, with a black eye and cuts and bruises. His lip was cut in two different places with a horrible gash on the side of his head. When Dimitri came back with the water, she had only just finished disinfecting all the bite marks. Dimitri faltered. He was filled with a rage that almost sent him to war for what was done to Jim. He looked so weak and vulnerable compared to his usual strength. He never thought he’d see the young man so hurt.

“Here is the water and a washcloth.” He hands it to her quickly. She begins to wash away the dried and fresh blood from Jim’s wounds so she can get a better view of what needs to be bandaged.

“He will need stitches in several places but otherwise I think he should be fine with a lot of rest.” Dimitri barely heard her. He rarely loses his temper, feels a need for violence. Right now, he would lay waste to an entire planet. Cinderella moves with deft hands, getting Jim stitched first then focuses on wounds that needed bandages. She notices he had a few bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and possibly a fracture in his leg. She only pauses when she realizes Jim has fallen asleep. “Jim you need to wake up, you may have a concussion so you need to stay awake for observation.” She was shaking him rather roughly, causing the man to whimper but open his eyes slightly. “Captain, I need you to keep Jim awake.” Dimitri goes to the head of the bed and kneels next to Jim. He brushes the hair from his face causing another flinch.

“Hey Jim, would you mind telling me about Montressor?” Jim blinks hard then looks over to Dimitri. He was taken aback by the rage that was barely overshadowed by concern and couldn’t help but wonder if both feelings were directed at him. He swallows, not wanting to talk with how sore his throat was.

“I miss solar surfing.” He manages to mumble out weakly. Dimitri gets closer, his breath ghosting across Jim’s face and he couldn’t help the comfort he felt being back on the ship in his quarters. “There were so many nice places to go to. Areas that were dangerous to navigate but I could do it in my sleep. Got in trouble a lot because I went into restricted areas. Mom was always worried.” He smiles at the thought of his mom.

“What is she like?” Dimitri whispers. Cinderella was listening intently, knowing Jim wasn’t one to talk about himself easily. She puts away any information he divulges in a special place in her mind, like a treasure.

“I look like her more than my father she says. Her smile was always so warm. She would use my full name when she was mad which I found kind of funny. It’s a bit of a mouthful.” He chuckles to himself, chest filling with warmth when Dimitri did the same. Cinderella was almost done patching Jim up when they felt the ship move for takeoff. “Where’s Morph?” Said blob comes out of Dimitri’s coat, having realized the situation they had been in called for stealth so he hid away, waiting till he could come out again safely. Jim smiled, relieved to see his closest friend again.

“He missed you,” Dimitri says. Jim nuzzled Morph the best he could, not sure if he was allowed to move while Cinderella was working. Luckily, she was just finishing up.

“I’m going to go grab a book and then I will be back to make sure you don’t have a concussion. Captain, keep him awake till I get back please.” Dimitri nods, the doctor being the only one he allows to order him around in dire circumstances. Even though she does it so very politely. She nods to them and leaves to get something to pass the time while she keeps Jim under observation. Dimitri looks over Jim, the bandages hiding his wounds but Jim shouldn’t be so pale. He was just as white as the cloth which worried him. This was when he noticed the compass hanging from a leather string. He bites his lip, second-guessing himself. His desire for adventure and treasure, though for honest reasons for the money part, made him feel guilty seeing Jim like this. He was innocent, he didn’t deserve all that happened in such a short time.

“It’s not so bad.” Jim saw how Dimitri felt as he looked over his body, his eyes glistening sadly. He felt like he should say something to ease his mind. When he did, Dimitri looked at him in bewilderment.

“Jim, you look close to death’s door.” Jim scoffs, energy coming back to him enough to conversate.

“I’m not. It looks worse than it is.” He reaches up and thumbs the compass in thought. He never thought seeing Dimitri hurting for his sake would make him feel this way. The need to comfort him, to make everything ok so he could see him smile again. “I broke my leg once when I was twelve. I was solar surfing in one of the caverns on Montressor. I had to ride back with my broken leg for twenty minutes before I could get treated.” He remembers how his mom freaked out. Screaming his full name and closing the Benbow so she could take him to the hospital. Being on bed rest was a punishment of its own kind. Jim never ceased to amaze Dimitri. His kindness and strength shine brighter than any sun he has ever seen and he has seen many suns of many different galaxies. “What made you become a sorta pirate?” he asks out of the blue. Morph had nested in Jim’s hair, purring affectionately.

“I was a con man for a long time. Just to survive where I was from. I knew I wanted to leave my planet more than anything, live a life of excitement and freedom. It wasn’t until I met a few pirates that I decided to make my own crew. The ones I met were different like us. Just wanted the adventure, to see things no one else has seen. Causing minor havoc here and there just to mess with the military. I wanted to be free like that. Answering to no one.” Jim listened, raptured by the vulnerable honesty Dimitri was giving him. He understood the desire for freedom, for adventure. He even understood the bit of mischief on the side. It seemed so easy, to just be like them. Till he remembers his mother crying when his dad left for the last time.

“I envy you. The freedom you have isn’t just being a pirate, you also have no one making you look back.” He loved his mother. He loved his home; he just wishes he could have it all but life never worked that way. He’d have to choose. No matter what though, he’d choose his mother. She needed him more than he needed to dream.

“You wouldn’t have to choose,” Dimitri whispers, grabbing Jim’s hand against better judgment. Jim looks at him with questioning eyes. “All I want is to see you smile and if that means making sure you see your mother regularly; I’d make it happen.” Jim was speechless. The only person who has ever cared so much for him was his mother but even then, only one other person encouraged him to make his own course for himself. He wondered what Silver would say to him now. Their moment was interrupted by Bagheera.

“Captain, we have just cleared the planet, no one is following. The crew awaits your orders for our heading.” Dimitri sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll be back Jim, I promise.” He squeezes his hand before getting up and following Bagheera out to address the crew. Cinderella slides in quietly, book in hand, taking a seat by Jim. He sighs, wishing he could go ahead and sleep.

“How did you become a doctor?” Jim finds himself asking, after a silence stretching for far too long for his liking. Cinderella gives him a knowing look with a twinkle in her eye.

“It all started when my father died of a sickness, we couldn’t get a doctor to treat.” And so, Jim settles in for a long story, glad for something to keep his mind off of how crazy his life is, ever since he accepted a drink from a man in a bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri found himself going down a rabbit hole to memories he tried not to think about. For hours, he was on edge and too busy making sure the pirates who got Jim weren’t going to just appear out of the Etherium. Now, steering the ship while Bagheera did rounds, he had nothing but his past on his mind. He had such a small understanding of the worlds around him. Spacers only just started visiting their world when he was a kid. His fascination with sailing didn’t become a need to follow the stars till he let Anastasia go so she could rule by her grandmother’s side. He had loved her, his first love, but no longer did. It faded as the galaxy filled him. As a new life took hold of him. When he got his crew and a ship in her honor, he came to visit her only to find that her kingdom was in crippling debt. She didn’t ask him for help, she’d never do that. Yet, he saw how lost she was since her grandmother died only months prior to his arrival so he knew he had to do something. The map was a miracle. His crew needed the fortune for their own reasons just as he did. Cinderella for medical school, Merida for aiding her own kingdom into a new era to match the incoming spacers technology and so on. He knew he couldn’t stop, so he chose to stay away from Jim until he was strong enough to look him in the eyes and not get lost in their blues.

“What has you looking so down captain?” For once it wasn’t Bagheera, it was Kronk. He shook his head with a huffed laugh.

“I’m not sad Kronk, just stressed. A lot is riding on this voyage.” Kronk gives his small smile of acknowledgment. He was a kind soul and one of the few on the ship who weren’t running from something or using his ship as a last hope. He had just felt like being a cook on a ship and it just so happened they found him before he found a job.

“Look, captain, I get a lot has happened and all but I think you should take a moment and think about yourself for once. Cinderella was kind enough to keep me in the loop and this Jim fella seems good not just for you but for the crew. Just my thoughts. Been a while since we had a heart to heart and all.” Dimitri takes a breath. Kronk has a way with words when he needs to. Otherwise, he just reminds him of a particularly happy dog from time to time. That can cook one hell of a spinach puff.

“Thanks, Kronk that is very kind of you to say.” Dimitri never has the heart to be anything but friendly to him. Kronk salutes the captain and begins to make his way to the galley. It was time for lunch after all.

“Don’t mention it, sir. Nice talking to ya.” Kronk saunters off, his large mass swinging lazily but strong once more. The medicine really worked miracles in a short time. Dimitri sighs then couldn’t help the small laugh that escapes him. There was a time when he only thought of himself but that seems like another lifetime ago. A different him. So much has happened since then. He was going to keep driving but then he saw Cinderella walking out of his cabin, probably to get food for her and Jim. He bites his lip, fighting against himself in a losing battle. When Kiara comes up from the galley, clearly having eaten already, he hollers to the lioness to take the helm for a moment. She complies with a knowing gleam that Dimitri thinks felines just have naturally. He slips off to his cabin, thinking he will just check to make sure Jim was ok. Nothing more. When he came in and actually saw the young man however, he was sucked deep within the whirlpool of his eyes and destroyed when he smiled at him.

“Hey Dimitri, Cinderella went to get food, have you eaten?” Dimitri shook his head, making a beeline for the seat beside the bed that Cinderella had also pulled a table over to lay her book on and two glasses of water.

“How are you feeling Jim?” Jim lets go a long drawn out breath, sitting up with a slight wince. Dimitri made an effort to help ease him into a sitting position. Jim pulls his legs loosely up to his chest and wrests his head on his knees to look at Dimitri. He was a sight to see with a smirk on his face.

“Worried about me still? I told you I have had worse.” Dimitri smiles at the joke he made to ease his mind. Leave it to Jim to make little of being tortured.

“I can’t help but worry. You were barely coherent when we found you.” Jim turned his face from Dimitri to look in front of him. He was staring off for a bit, a shadow covering his face.

“It wasn’t their fault.” Jim whispers. Dimitri thought he was talking to himself without realizing.

“How was it not their fault? They could have killed you, Jim.” Dimitri almost started yelling but caught himself before he did. Jim shook his head.

“They knew they needed me to get the treasure. Even still, something was wrong. Like they were possessed or something. I swear I saw darkness coming off of them faintly, and their eyes were…” Dimitri shook his head.

“You shouldn’t worry so much about them Jim.” Jim turned to look at Dimitri again.

“You said if someone put in the wrong combination they would be swallowed by darkness. What if it didn’t swallow your body but your mind? Making you do evil and compelled to find the treasure by any means necessary.” Dimitri held his tongue, thinking over Jim’s words and couldn’t help but see the truth in it. Also seeing how he could have damned himself and his crew to the same fate. His skin crawled thinking of the horrible things he could have done to Jim if things had been different.

“It doesn’t matter, they aren’t the people they once were. We have no idea how to save them so it would be best to stay away or fight.” Jim didn’t like that plan. It didn’t feel right to condemn people when they no longer had a will of their own. He grumbled his displeasure but accepted the truth of the matter. They really didn’t have a way to help them. A silence followed but Jim didn’t want that to be the last thing they spoke about.

“Did Cinderella happen to say how long I was on bed rest?” His eyes were instinctively pulling a puppy face. He didn’t want to be cooped up long. He’d go crazy with boredom. Dimitri smirked, the face not doing anything since he had no control over Jim’s freedom of bed rest. He was more afraid of Cinderella’s wrath then falling for Jim’s cute begging face.

“A week of rest in bed and then she said you could walk around the ship but must be heavily monitored due to your fracture.” When Dimitri finished explaining, Cinderella came in with a fresh plate of food. It was a colorful dish with all the needed food groups thanks to Kronk’s capabilities.

“Cinderella, you can’t be serious about keeping me in bed for a whole week. I will die!” Jim was being dramatic and began pleading his case further but Cinderella would have none of it. She smiled however at Jim’s theatrics despite herself.

“Jim, I will only say this once since this is your first time being my patient. What I say goes, no if’s and’s or but’s about it.” She hands him the food, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Of course, if you are too difficult, I could just put you to sleep the entire time. Sleeping is good for the body when it is healing after all.” Jim squirms back, shocked at how kind she sounded when she was clearly threatening him to behave. Dimitri laughed heartily. He was not the first to be stunned by her. She was nothing but sweet and delicate personified till you were a patient in her care. Then the kid’s gloves come off and its her way or… well her way. Jim ate in silence, clearly put out and ignoring both of them to silently brood at his oncoming boredom.

Day 1 of Bedrest

Jim was tossing and turning for an hour before he sits up with a growl. Morph scrambles over with nervous chatter.

“I can’t take it anymore Morph. I have slept most of yesterday and I can’t sleep anymore.” Morph taps his bubbly arms together in a worried gesture. Not sure if he should encourage his friend to rest or help ease his frustration. Jim decides for him and tosses the covers back angrily. Morph squawks surprised as Jim throws his legs over to get up. When he puts full pressure on his bad leg, he winces but bites through the discomfort. It's not horrible as long as he keeps most of his weight on his good leg. Jim eases up on his feet mindful of his leg while he walks around the cabin. He takes his time to go through everything in the room. He checks out Dimitri’s wardrobe, finding they all are around the same style and coloring and quickly gets bored. He messes around with his telescope and other navigational tools for navigating the Etherium. That takes up more time as he plays with them and let’s Morph play with them too. He only stops when he almost breaks a small sexton that Dimitri had on his desk. So, he moves to open up all his drawers. Finding maps and journals that Jim actually takes the time to read. There were a lot of journals so he was at it for hours. They mainly recounted key events of their journeys and had supply lists for ports they visited. It had information on pirate crews throughout the galaxy and where their turf was and how best to beat them listing weakness of their vessels or crew members. Jim quickly realized Dimitri was a fantastic tactician and capable of outsmarting anyone who gets in his way. He was on his last journal when he was interrupted by the man himself.

“Jim, you shouldn’t be up. Get into bed before Cinderella gets here. She is coming to check on you.” He was trying to sound stern but Jim only found it cute because he heard the worry under his voice.

“Make me,” Jim challenges. He turns back to the journal, figuring he would wait till Cinderella got there to grill him but was spun in his chair to face Dimitri. They both looked at each other, Jim surprised but still trying to defy him while Dimitri looked at him like he knew something Jim didn’t.

“You asked for it.” Dimitri warned before Jim’s small form was hoisted in the air with minimal difficulty and slung over Dimitri’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Jim yelled in indignation as Dimitri made the short distance back to his bed, flinging the squirming boy down. Jim shot up to his knees to aim a punch.

“You ass hole,” He yells in anger to hide his embarrassment. Dimitri only laughed, expecting the punch so deflecting it easily.

“Are you hurting my patient further captain?” The coldness in Cinderella’s voice made both men freeze to look at her. The smile she gave was terrifying, the eyes showing she was truly angry. Dimitri took a step back and sputtered an apology while Jim quickly got back under the covers. Jim decided that from now on he needs Morph to be his look out if he is going to do anything out of bed.

Day 2 of Bedrest

Jim has spent most of the morning wandering the rest of Dimitri’s cabin and can safely say he knows every nook and cranny of the place. He had Morph keep a lookout this time so had plenty of time to jump back into bed when Cinderella came to check on him and give him breakfast. He had tossed and turned all night and yet he still felt rested. He has never slept this much in his entire life, well except when he broke his leg but he could at least hobble around with a fracture. It was now well into the day and high time for some excitement. So, he decides on a prank for the next person who walks in. he knows it won't be Cinderella because she said she would see him for delivering dinner and change his bandages. He also knew it had to be Dimitri because it was getting close to the time he came and visited him yesterday. He heads off to the bathroom and finds a bucket. He fills it with water and puts the door ajar to keep the bucket level till someone opens it. He knew it was childish but boredom breeds complacency and complacency causing bad decision making so its not his fault. Jim waits anxiously on the bed watching the door and playing with Morph. He freezes in anticipation when he hears the floorboards creek just outside the door. He holds his breath as the door opens in slow motion for him. His smile, however, turns to despair because the person who walks through and gets drenched is none other than Bagheera. Jim almost hides under the covers when a menacing growl comes from under the bucket but decides to die like a man instead.

Day 3 of Bedrest

After the bucket incident, he decides to keep his pranking tendencies under control for fear of being tied to the bed as Bagheera threatened to do. Jim managed to steal some rum from Dimitri’s stash and was well into getting drunk on the bed when Dimitri came in.

“I don’t think alcohol was prescribed by your doctor.” Jim gives him the finger and continues to stare at the ceiling as he chugs more of the rum. Dimitri sighs dramatically and lays down beside the man, taking the bottle to have a sip of his rum.

“I’m bored, I am one day away from death.” Jim just states it plainly and Dimitri can’t help but laugh at him for being such a dramatic person. Jim punches him in the arm making Dimitri laugh harder. “Fine, laugh at my pain, get lost in space for all I care.” Jim snatches the rum and downs the last of the bottle. Dimitri props himself up on his hand to watch Jim’s eyes swim drunkenly as he continues to pout at the ceiling.

“I can’t do anything about it, Cinderella has full control of all medical situations. We’ve been keeping your antics in here secret.” Jim huffs then turns to level Dimitri with his determined gaze.

“Then entertain me in here.” Dimitri blinks, trying not to think too hard in the wrong direction of what those words could mean.

“What do you have in mind?” he manages to ground out with the immense effort. Jim merely cocks an eyebrow Dimitri would like to think was suggestive but bites his tongue to keep himself under control. Needless to say, Dimitri kept all alcohol out of his quarters.

Day 4 of Bedrest.

Cinderella comes into Dimitri’s cabin with Morph held tightly in her hands. Jim nearly falls to the floor in surprise. She storms over to him and thrusts a book in his face after letting Morph go.

“I expect a full synopsis of this book by lunch.” Jim’s mouth falls open in shock, unable to blink till she slams the door behind her. _Better get started on reading or face her wrath,_ he thought to himself.

Day 5 of Bedrest.

He was sure Cinderella was trying to kill him by making his brain explode from reading so much. From fantasy to math textbooks he was reading every book she could get her hands on. If he kept the books she gave him after finishing, he was sure the place would be overrun. When Dimitri finally came for his daily visit Jim tossed the book to the side quickly.

“Dimitri, you have to save me. Cinderella is putting me through reading book camp and I swear my brain is going to explode if I keep reading this book on anatomy. It’s a doctor’s book, I keep having to reference a dictionary to figure out what it is talking about.” Dimitri only smiles.

“I did my best but at least you aren’t about to die of boredom.” Jim closes his eyes in defeat but then a question pops into his head.

“Where is she getting these books exactly?” Dimitri sets his coat down on the dresser before answering.

“We have a small library onboard. Our engineer loves books and has taken to making her engineering spaces into a makeshift library as well.” Jim tries to mentally rattle off all the people he has met while on board and comes up blank.

“What is her name?”

“Belle” That’s how he finally got to meet the best engineer on this side of the galaxy and the first book club on _Anastasia_ was made.

Day 6 of Bedrest

Jim marked off the sixth day of his incarceration with barely contained excitement. Tomorrow, he could get out onto the ship and at least interact with the rest of the crew. It was a trying week he knew, and there were plenty of close calls with how many times he saw death in the face but he was strong. He was resourceful and managed to fight back death time and time again. Today, today was the last day of book club before it becomes a weakly event instead of daily. Today he would be playing Dimitri in chess and wipe the floor with him. Today was going to be a good day.

Day 7 of Bedrest

“You can only walk around for short periods of time. You must sit regularly and I will be checking on your fracture hourly. No roughhousing, no helping with ship duties and no running.” Jim bounced on the bed in the early morning excitedly, nodding to everything said to him by Cinderella. Belle was here today and was planning on showing him her workspace. Apparently these two were very close so if he did something he wasn’t supposed to around Belle it was back to bed rest for the remainder of the day.

“I promise to behave, can I go now?” Cinderella rolls her eyes but lets Belle guide Jim to the deepest parts of the ship. It was hot down there and Belle unzips her yellow coveralls so she could slide her arms out to then tie them around her waist. Her shirt was a soft blue tank top with the word Beast over her breasts. She then ties her hair up in a ponytail and gets to work on the engine. She talks to Jim while she does it. She would ask Jim for a tool and Jim would point it out to Morph to deliver the tool right to her hand and take whatever she was holding to put back in the toolbox. It was an easy system, letting Jim learn about the ship and Belle was surprised by how easily Jim picked up on everything. When they finished with the engine, she comes up from the many pipes covered in grease.

“You really know your stuff Jim. Usually I lose people within the hour but not you.” Jim shrugs nonchalantly.

"I did build my first solar surfer at eight so I kinda just have a knack for this kind of stuff." Belle jumps up and down at the news.

“No way, that is so cool. My father was an inventor so I helped him from time to time but didn’t really get into it till I decided to go through school. I needed to pick a major so I picked engineering in honor of him.” Jim looked at her thoughtfully.

“Uh, is he… you know…” Jim felt awkward and immediately wished he had left it alone but he knows what its like to not have a dad.

“Oh, no he is still alive. He is just very old now so can’t do what he used to. I just thought it would make him happy since he has been feeling rather down since he stopped being able to move around.”

“Is he ok with you being gone all the time?” Belle nods.

“My husband is taking care of him. He is Lord over the land so has plenty of means to do so. I just wanted to travel so he let me go my own way. I’ll go back one day but I want to see it _all_ first.” Jim was impressed. She was certainly a dreamer and wasn’t letting anything hold her back. He wished he had the will to do the same thing.

“Does he worry about you? Your husband and father?” Belle looks down at her hands with a wistful smile.

“I write to them regularly. They do worry but I think their love for me and wanting me to be happy makes it worth it to them. Makes them happy in the long run.” Jim felt his stomach turn. If that was true than maybe, just maybe it could be the same for him. He would write every day and visit as often as he could if he could just… have the freedom to _be_. He looked at Belle and was filled with a new desire to live, one not held back by what-ifs. Perhaps he could chart his own course and have what he’s been wanting for some time now. 


	9. Dying Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for this one. in between work and school, I have been too tired to type anything. and I also kind of lost the rhythm of writing this story but I won't stop. if there is one thing I pride myself on, its that I always finish my stories. also, blame teen wolf. I know im late but gods that show is hot with gay shit. anyway I hope I didn't lose anyone and thanks to all the kudos.

A solid month has passed by and Morph was becoming very comfortable in his routine since things calmed down after the issues Jim had with his second pirate obduction. It was certainly a scare for both of them and Morph would like to think of himself as a well-adjusted blob. One capable of dealing with the many dangers of the cosmos, but he was distraught at the thought of losing his best friend and when said friend was found, was made even more terrified at the state the young man was in. Morph knew it would do no one any good if he fell apart at his friend’s bedside so he took to wandering around when Jim was asleep so he could feel his little feelings in peace. When Jim was awake during his mandatory bed rest, he was trying to be the best little friend Jim needed. Now that Jim could walk around and do things he normally did on ships, Morph has started to watching over him more than enjoying his company. He was worried because his dear friend has become increasingly more distracted and reckless. Morph knew why, boy did he know why, and he was wondering how best to approach it today. He gave his charge a month to figure out how best to proceed but Jim has failed to do so effectively. Once Morph saw Jim acknowledge he had feelings for the captain of this pirate crew, he watched as he slowly descended into a slightly maddened state. Caught between wanting to follow his heart and doing so but then holding back and rethinking things once it started to become close to “the no turning back” part of things. Morph felt bad for Dimitri, he was getting more and more aggravated with Jim but also still hopelessly in love. His anger would flare sooner nowadays and the crew was paying for it. Extra shifts, harsher punishments, more violent behavior when the situation calls for it (AKA pirate battles). Morph squared himself. The crew was relying on him to finally bring the place back to peace. Jim had to finally make the final move that would seal his fate and give him the life he wants. If he didn’t, this entire ship will be destroyed by the chaotic love between them. Morph scurried over to Jim as he sits down on top of the engine deep within the ship. He had just been going through the usual maintenance. Ever since Kronk got back in his groove, Jim was no longer needed in the galley and he was not going to stare at the compass all day. Belle saved him from such a fate by enlisting his help in her engineering duties and he took to it in mere hours. She effectively has created a shift schedule for them, which has given her more time off for herself and given Jim less time to own up to his feelings. Morph flutters in his face and chortles at him as seriously as he can.

“What’s up Morph? Is something wrong?” Morph readied himself for his rehearsed forms to get his point across. He comes apart and puts himself together quickly to show Jim a picture of him and Dimitri holding hands. Jim blushes and looks away. “Yes, I get it. You know what I have been… trying to do.” Morph comes back to himself and gives Jim his best glare.

“Trying to do?” he creates an inflection to signal his copied phrase is a question. Jim raises his brows and then sputters pathetically when Morph does a judgmental eye roll.

“Morph, it’s not so easy to get hitched with a pirate captain.” Morph’s jaw drops at the lame excuse and finds himself going off-script already. He quickly turns into Dimitri again and holds up a sign that says “I love you.” Jim swats at him to dispel the display. “That’s not the point. I’m just working on… the right moment to have it be official.” Morph then turns into Cinderella to copy the foot-tapping she did to Jim when he was recuperating but not following her instructions. Jim looks away and runs a hand through his hair and down to his neck to rub there. “Ok, maybe I am making excuses but it’s harder than I thought,” Morph notes this as progress and decides to come back to himself to give Jim an encouraging look. “So, I am having doubts that it won’t last and I would be burning bridges for nothing.” Morph decides to pull out the big guns and turns into Silver. He treasures this form when he does it. He takes special care for all the details from the gleam of light from his mechanical eye to making his squeaky voice just that much deeper to represent him well.

“You got the makings of greatness in you, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course-” but Jim already jumps down from the engine to get away from Morph. His hands are buried deep in his pockets as he begins dragging his feet to the main deck. Morph wrings his hands together, feeling bad about bringing him up into the conversation. He didn’t realize how bad Jim was feeling until he apparently broke the wall down. Morph follows after him but before he could apologize to his friend, Belle was already in front of him with worry etched on her face.

“Jim what’s wrong?” Jim hides his face enough to wipe his tears away and feign being tired but Belle was not fooled. “It’s ok to cry you know. It’s not a testament to weakness but a great strength. It takes a very brave person to feel his emotions instead of hiding them.” Jim was touched by those words just as much as Morph. He knows how hard it is for Jim to open up. He took this lull to go and nuzzle at Jim to let him know he was sorry. Jim takes him into his hands and tickles him affectionately with a soft smile. Morph took this as him not being mad and let out a purring laugh. Belle giggles behind her hand at the display between the two.

“What do you know about the captain?” it was odd for him to be using Dimitri’s title instead of his name and Belle knew she needed to tread lightly. Jim only distances himself from problems when he is scared, otherwise, he is usually ferociously fearless.

“Lots of things, I was one of his first crew members. Why?” Jim takes a deep breath then looks at Belle with a steady but pleading gaze.

“I know it’s not a well-kept secret what has been going on between us, so I want to know if what is going on is,” Jim looks away then, losing his voice. Belle looks at him knowingly. She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What I know about my captain is that if he feels something, it’s a strong feeling. He has very little filter unless he is trying to con someone. But he lost his first love because he wasn’t true to her so if he loves someone, he would treasure that love for the rest of his life. He wants to love, but he knows it is hard so he gave up on it.” Jim looks through Belle then, seeing not her but the story her words have shown him. It made sense when Jim thought about it. It was comforting to know that Jim wasn’t the only one holding back his feelings for fear of the worst. Jim sighs deeply but takes in another breath to finally bring himself back to full height. Belle’s eyes lit up when she saw how Jim put himself back together and saw a fire she hadn’t seen in a while. It burned like the stars of the cosmos, bright and beautiful.

“Thanks, Belle. I’ll be back for my shift later this evening.” Belle waves him off and sets to work in her space.

Jim didn’t run to the main deck, he just had long, sure strides that carried him up till he saw the Etherium and saw the man driving the ship now was Dimitri. He would have preferred to have found him in his cabin but he would make it work. Jim makes his way up and stands beside him for only moments before he speaks. “Have you been driving long?” Dimitri side-eyes him, the glance calculating.

“I took over since I was bored. You finished with your duties this morning?” Jim nods and moves closer to Dimitri. The captain studies Jim, trying to get a clear reading on how to proceed but never seeming to figure it out.

“I haven’t driven in a while; can I take the helm?” Dimitri opens himself so that Jim can slide to the helm. Dimitri almost let's go, allowing for Jim to drive on his own but thought better of it. He instead closes back in on the helm, encircling Jim close enough so whenever Dimitri breathes in, they would touch each other for a breath of a second. Jim’s hands tingled causing his grip to falter but Dimitri takes hold of his hands to guide the helm. Jim knows he would normally back down by now but he wanted to finally move forward. He hates not moving and if he doesn’t get passed this, he will stay at a standstill the rest of his time here. “You are very warm,” Jim finds himself whispering. The heat coming from Dimitri’s chest was distracting, causing him to be lulled into an almost doze. Dimitri steps a little away but Jim slips his hands from beneath Dimitri’s so that he could turn and face the captain. It was an instinct to grab hold of him, Jim’s hands tangled into Dimitri’s overcoat and brought the taller man closer. Jim’s eyes grew wide at himself while Dimitri mimicked his face perfectly in wonder. Jim floundered for a bit before his opening and closing mouth settled on action instead of words. He was never one for talking anyway. His lips connected with Dimitri’s with such force their teeth clashed but Dimitri grabbed Jim by the hair to pull his head back painlessly. Jim breathes in deep the scent of Dimitri as the man deepens the kiss but causes it to become gentler instead of desperate. Jim lets his mouth melt against Dimitri’s as they slowly glided against each other, the kiss is a promise. The feelings finally reaching the surface in a blinding flame that burnt Jim’s bridges but lit the way to a future he was excited for. He felt like he was falling from the sky and the kiss ended too soon for his liking. When they parted, he finally remembered where they were and that Dimitri was no longer steering. He jumped to try and get out of the way but instead of being let go, Dimitri turns him to take the helm again. With his hands resting under Dimitri’s the two take the rest of the morning to drive with one another. Not bothering to talk much, unless a particularly gnawing question popped into their heads. Jim felt a peaceful air encompass the ship like a lazy breeze in summer. It was like the entire ship took a sigh of relief. The day looked to be on the right path to perfection. Jim, defiantly keeping his eyes on the Etherium, his new course being charted effortlessly now. That is until a painfully familiar ship overtook Dimitri’s out of nowhere.

“Turn the thrusters to full power, ready the canons,” Dimitri yelled with a voice mixed with anger and terror. He shoved Jim out of the way and took the helm to make a hard turn to get away from being directly beside the military vessel. Jim fell over to the side, grabbing the rail firmly. The shove caused him to go off balance and nearly face planting because of the momentum of the turn. Jim watched as the Admiral’s Carrier slowly turns. It may look slow but its sheer size alone can overpower a smaller vessel. It was like a small city and Jim had only ever seen it once before from a distance. Looking at it now, close up like this, it looked to be the size of a small planet compared to him. His heart stopped as the ship started to come alongside and he sees the ship bring out the harpoons.

“Those things would tear this ship in half.” He thinks out loud. He wonders of how best to help them but comes up blank till he heard a voice speak over the loudspeaker.

“Turn over James Pleiades Hawkins and we will not kill you.” Jim knows Dimitri won’t, that he’d fight to keep him after what just happened between them. Instead of pleading to him to listen he runs over to Bagheera, the big cat preparing to order the canons to be fired. His eyes held the knowledge of how futile it would be but the determination of a first mate outshine the logic.

“Bagheera, announce me as your ransom. Tell them you won’t kill me if they let you go.” Bagheera actually sputters for a moment but recognized how little time they had. He sends a remorseful glance up to his captain before nodding to Jim to follow him. They enter the captain’s cabin and Bagheera radios the Admiral’s Carrier. Jim sits in Dimitri’s chair and positions himself stiffly to make it look like his hands are bound behind the chair. Bagheera takes out his pistol and holds it, safety off, to his head. When the Carrier answers, the video they receive looks menacing, as Jim looks determinedly back at them. Picture of military bearing. Bagheera growls.

“We will give him to you, alive if you let us go.”

“That was not the offer. You will return him to us alive or all die.” Bagheera sneers.

“You really want to inform his family of your failure to bring him home in one piece?” the captain looks off camera to someone and nods. He then looks back at Bagheera.

“You have five minutes to deliver him to us. Then you get an hour head start.” Bagheera growls in frustration but knows it’s the best they will get. Jim thinks of one last way to buy them time. They didn’t say it had to be a direct delivery. When the feed cuts out, Jim runs to the doors calling to Bagheera over his shoulder.

“I’m going to use the cargo pod to blast me far away from here. Go the opposite direction and hide in the meteor shower we avoided a few hours ago.” He checks for Morph before continuing the rest of the way. Said blob floats over and wraps himself around Jim as a well-tied rope to his wrist. Jim runs down toward the cargo bay and set the panel to blast as far as it was capable of. It would buy them one more hour of escape. Jim throws himself in the small container and prepares himself for the oncoming whiplash since there is no seats or seat belts. Lying flat against the wall the container shoots forward violently, the speed flattening him further to the point of throbbing pain. Morph sputters in fear but all Jim could do was wait till it slowed. When it finally came to a coasting stop, Jim took in a greedy breath of air. It was hard to breathe when one’s rib cage was flattened. He managed to stand, while Morph melted to the floor in exhaustion. He looks out the small window no bigger than his hand and sees that Dimitri’s ship is sailing away toward the meteors while the military vessel turned lazily in his direction. He sighs to himself, turning away from everything. Face buried in his knees now that he slid to the floor, he lets Morph fuss over him as he lets himself grieve over the loss of his freedom. Over the death of a star that started to burn between him and Dimitri.


End file.
